Fine Line
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: "It's a standstill between love and pride. It's a fine line between you and I." - Joy Williams. Serena is away on business in America until Eleanor is taken ill and put in Ric's care.
1. A Farewell

**Author Note:** New chapter story. This is just a short introduction to the fic before the story starts properly in the next one.

* * *

><p>It was the end of a late-night shift for the both of them when they walked out the front doors and in to the car park. "Serena," Ric called after her as he caught up. "You were not going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?"<p>

In the morning Serena would be taking a flight to Washington DC and staying for slightly more than one month to help with a contract for Holby which she had spearheaded. She and Ric had discussed the matter at great length as neither trusted why Guy Self would allow her to go for so long considering the work she would be doing should not last that duration. She had said four weeks to the CEO simply to see how far she could push it before he realised she was just wanting a bit more time away but he had simply signed off on it without a question.

"Are you going to miss me?" She teased.

He rolled his eyes in reply before smiling, "I wouldn't say that. I'm stunned that you are allowing me to back to full reign on Keller."

"Don't remind me!" As much as she was kidding around with him she truly felt worried about letting go of the ward, even if she did actually trust Ric a bit more than she acted. They had both been running between Keller and AAU that he was prepared to be much calmer being back on the single ward as even Mr Self could see that there was no way Ric could run both to a suitable standard.

"Have a good time."

"I will." They stood looking at each other, unsure how they felt about not seeing their colleague for four weeks.

"Where is Eleanor spending the time?" Ric asked, thinking it would be safer to stay on neutral ground than delve further in to the feelings they did not understand.

"With her father; I know it is a ridiculous idea but I have no other option." Ric could see she was still angry with her ex but he did believe she was over him on a romantic level.

Serena loved her daughter but found herself unable to allow the nineteen year old to stay in their house alone, fearing the mess that she would come back to after the obligatory house parties. Thankfully she would be going back to university almost as soon as Serena returned so they would have some time apart which - after a number of months together - would be quite welcomed. The past week had been additionally tougher as Eleanor had been under the weather with some sort of food poisoning which meant she was vomiting a couple of times a day, especially when attempting to keep meals down and it had turned her incredibly moody.

Over the two and a half years they had known the person opposite them the easiest contact they had seemed to be kissing the other's cheek. The most awkward of those had been when Edward had been watching before Ric's disastrous alumni dinner but they had put that time to the furthest away part of their brain. She leaned in just as he did the same and it worked perfectly. Their lips touched the side of the other's face and stayed there for longer than they had intended.

"Well... I will see you in thirty-three days."

Tilting her head to the side a playful glint showing in her eyes, "That almost sounds like you will be counting them down."

"I need to know how long I have to make Keller what it once was."

"You would require years to do that if I ever properly leave."

"Holby will crumble to its knees without your suggestions." He took a step back from her, aware how close they had become over the course of the few minutes in the car park. The conversation could have finished a long time before but they had noticed they had a habit of extending their interactions without any intent.

There were no mentions of keeping in touch while she was in the States, they still did not act like good friends outside of the hospital walls, but they knew that for the immediate future the absence of their antagonist would be quite a change. He watched her turn away and he shook his head, he had never met anyone like Serena Campbell before and honestly he did not truly want to meet one again. She was enough for one life. Ric was about to walk to his own car when he noticed her turn her head once more and waved; it was at that moment they sensed they needed time apart from each other to gain a better grasp of what they wanted from the friendship.


	2. Two Hospitals

**Author Note:** Sorry for the long wait, I realised I should have a little chapter of them being totally apart in their different places and then I had no idea what to write for it.

* * *

><p>Ric was coping well with having Keller back under his own supervision but after all the time he had spent getting used to working with Serena it felt a little strange not to hear her over the madness. What made it even worse was that on the day of her having been away for two weeks a patient was admitted who had the exact type of argumentative attitude which Ric couldn't stand but Serena would have took in her stride and got some pleasure from.<p>

"But why can you not simply send me home if you agree I am well enough?" Ric could understand the man's frustration but after almost an hour of going around in this same circle he was tired of the whole matter.

"Some of your levels are still higher than I would like to see."

"I am not concerned by them, I feel better and I can take care of myself."

"Mr Wilson, this is not an argument - you can discharge yourself if you wish - but I would advise you to stay just for one night." The older man glared at Ric while muttering a few exclamations containing some choice insults but eventually stopped and lay back on the bed, knowing his family would have told him to make sure he was okay.

Ric walked away, running a hand across his face as he remembered when he and Serena used to divide their patient lists based on who could handle which. As much as they has disagreed most days over allotted theatre slots at least there had been somebody of his own level to discuss matters with and throw around diagnostic ideas with.

Turning back to look at the ward he realised there was a change of pace from the days before Me Campbell. The nurses were so used to Serena's method of treating the patients as quickly as possible which made him feel as though she was still hiding somewhere nearby and that he was secondary to her ward management. He shook his head in disbelief before returning to his office, wanting to email her to tell her all of the little bits and pieces such as the elderly gentleman that had occurred since her departure.

* * *

><p>Serena had missed America. She knew that as soon as she stepped off the plane, and it was not just because of the weather or being away from home as it was the entire feeling of the place. She had felt the same during her time at Harvard after years of vowing to move permanently to the States and it looked set in stone when she had been offered a job in a leading hospital as a graduate doctor with additional background in business management. Her life had been fantastic for a number of years as she met and fell head over heels for Edward Campbell, her career was gaining momentum and all in all she was living her dream.<p>

Eleanor was a surprise - an unplanned but eventually welcomed surprise - but within the year rumours started about Edward and one of the student nurses. Serena could see now that he had been lying when he denied it but while in that bubble of contentment she believed him completely. The gossip turned when he split from the girl and somehow he managed to convince her that moving back to England would be the best for all three of them, and as her daughter was more important than any job she found herself where she didn't want to be. They worked in different hospitals this time but Edward's philandering still made its way to her ears and along with not being happy her suspicion and anger boiled over until she had picked up Eleanor and walked out of the house.

Being back in America was good though even with the connected memories, she needed the break and was loving every second of witnessing how the medical profession differed from home. The only point of contention she had was with the man who held the equivalent of her job -he was in his late fifties or early sixties and treated her as though she was still a pre-med student who didn't know one end of a scalpel from the other. Thankfully the contact deal was being discussed with the CEO who Serena had found a lot of common ground. He was the stable kind of man who she would love to see hersellf with but she was only visiting and he was fifteen years younger with a wife and newborn who he could not be closer to. She had to keep herself in check, she did not need the hassle of a holiday fling and she was not entirely at peace with the fact she had had the one-night stand at Ric's university evening but she was doing everything to erase that whole event from her mind.

Ric... surprisingly she had not thought about most of the Holby staff since going away but when she did it was usually him that sprung to mind. There was a niggling part of her subconscious with every patient she encountered that asked what he would do under the given circumstances, which was not helpful as it almost always went against what she initially thought was the correct proceedings. It did keep her grounded though and made her see things from a different angle and occasionally - she told herself it was only once or twice - she listened to the reasoning of imaginary Ric and went for his option.

The one thing Serena knew she hated being apart from was Eleanor although her daughter was older now and was starting to become more independent. Every night Serena phoned her daughter's mobile so she avoid any awkward conversation with Edward. Sometimes the girl had been out either at a friend's or the shops so the chat did not last long but it was nice to hear her voice. Although it was the call one particular Friday night, two weeks into the trip, which gave Serena cause for concern as she was told by Ellie the food poisoning bug she had before was still giving her problems so persuaded the teenager to book an appointment with her GP for early the following week to rule out any virus or infection. Plalcing her phone back on the small wooden bedside table for the first time she wished she was back home instead of in a different country.


	3. AAU Admission

**Author Note:** Quite a short chapter here. I was going to bring Edward in on this one but I might do that next.

* * *

><p>AAU was having a busy evening on which Ric was working night shift with Mary-Clare who walked across to him after getting off the phone. "Mr Griffin, we are getting a transfer from the ED. Nineteen year old female, severe abdominal pains which have progressed from dull aches which had been put down to food poisoning."<p>

"Can ED not deal with it?" He sighed, wondering where they could possibly hold another patient.

"They are even fuller than we are, and this girl looks to have an enlarged spleen so possible theatre requirement."

When the patient was brought up to the ward Ric recognised her immediately and knew his day was going to go downhill from that moment on.

"Eleanor? Do you remember me, I am Ric Griffin."

They both knew he would not really need to introduce himself but they went along with the formalities.

"I remember you from before and mum talks about you sometimes. She told me to get an appointment with my GP the other night when the theory of it being something I had ate was shot down in flames, I was going to call them tomorrow but it got really bad." It had only been two days since the conversation with Serena and she had truly intended to follow through with her wishes.

"You did the right thing coming here, we have to do a couple of scans to know what is causing it but you do have a very swollen spleen which could be the result of a number of problems."

They were joined by the nurse Eleanor only remembered as having an Irish accent whom Ric started to speak to. "Eleanor Campbell is Serena and Edward's daughter. I will be in charge of her as she knows me and I will get in contact with Ms Campbell. Nurse Carter, I would like LFTs, Us and Es, and CBC. Then could you call Edward to inform him?" Mary-Clare simply nodded, long since bored of arguing that she had better things to do with her time and that he had other patients.

"I tried to phone dad instead of getting am ambulance but he wasn't answering."

The consultant smiled kindly down at her, "We will find him and I am sure your mother will want to speak to you about your condition. Now, do you mind if I take a look or would you rather have somebody else?" He could easily get a nurse but the girl just shrugged, she had grown up around doctors and knew to trust the ones who were not completely sleazy.

"Knock yourself out." She reminded Ric so much of Serena from time to time that he had to conceal a smirk at the familiar tone of sarcasm. He mentally noted that she was thinner than the last time she popped in to see her mum at work, and although he knew the desire of her age group to be slim he believed that Serena would have ensured she was having full meals, which led to him correctly assuming that it was a recent development.

"How has your appetite been recently?"

"I suppose I haven't been eating as much as usual but half the time when I do try to have a meal it comes up again within a few hours later."

"How long has that occurring for?"

"The loss of appetite has maybe been three weeks and vomiting, maybe a week."

* * *

><p>Serena switched her mobile on and noticed two missed calls from Holby and one from Edward, she even glimpsed that she had a text from Ric but before she had the chance to look at it a call came through which she answered.<p>

"I seem to be an awfully popular person today."

"Serena, it is Ric here."

"Hi, what's the matter? Realising you aren't up to the pace?" He could correctly guess that she was smirking wildly down the phone and he hated that he had to bring the reality to her.

"No, Serena, it is regarding Eleanor."

"What? Has something happened?!" She stopped in her tracks, thankfully there was nobody behind her in the corridor to slam into her. Raising her hand to her mouth she felt it took an eternity for him to respond.

"She was brought in with abdominal pains, she has an enlarged spleen. I've been trying to phone you since she was admitted."

"I was in meetings for the past hour or so. I forgot to phone her this morning, I didn't even realise until just now, oh god Ric. How bad is it?" He could hear the fear in her voice as her mind whirled through the causes of it which ranged from blood irregularities to cancer.

"We are waiting for an ultrasound and her bloods to come back but I think she might need a splenectomy. Serena, there are so many possibilities, please don't jump to the worst ones. You should also know that Edward is on his way; we just got through to him five minutes ago."

As ever his voice worked slightly as a calming agent but she still felt as though she was suffocating. "I'll be on the next flight back. Do the operation if you need to before I get there and ignore anything he chooses to say." She was not even considering what this would do to her placement in the American hospital wards or the contract it was leading to for Holby yet if she had she would still be going home. Her daughter - adult herself or not - was the one thing she would do, or give up, anything in the world for.

"Okay." He was not going to argue with her in this state and Eleanor did want someone she loved with her.

"Take care of her please." She knew he would and that her voice was beginning to break but she needed to adjust to the news that she had managed to fail her only child by not being there for her.

"Of course."


	4. Diagnosis

**Author Note:** Sorry about the delay, had lots of ideas about the future stories contained in this fic so had to work out a new plan. I have not gone in to detail about the operation itself in this chapter but researched enough to be able to write a very brief part. Thank you for reading and/or reviewing!

* * *

><p>Ric had finally managed to get the ultrasound machine but before he proceeded he decided to ask some of the routine questions. "Eleanor, is there any chance that you could be pregnant?" Although he would have her blood tests back soon he still wanted to ask before she had the scan. He also had a suspicion the vomiting was not necessarily a symptom of her illness.<p>

"What? No!" The girl had answered before he had completed the question and she was not as confident in it as he would have liked.

He had treated enough young females to know when to continue pushing the matter. "We will find out with the ultrasound and blood tests." There was silence as they stared at each other, Eleanor glaring with everything she could muster until her resolve cracked.

"Well, I suppose there might have been this one time." Ric could hardly believe what he was hearing. As she began to nervously pick at the skin around her fingernails he could see she was terrified of her admission. "Do not tell my mum or dad, promise me you won't!"

"I can't if you don't want me to." He had no choice in the matter but it hit a nerve that he was going to be hiding something from the very second that Serena returned.

"Is that it there?" Eleanor asked quietly, amazed at what she was looking at.

"Yes, and I know you only just found out but if your dates are right then you are over three months so you have to think about your options."

Ellie simply nodded as she continued to look at her internal abdomen on the screen.

"Nurse Carter, could you get someone from gynaecology down as soon as possible?" If Edward arrived before it was over then there would be trouble so he hoped they were not too busy in that department. The nurse looked surprised but did not comment, knowing the Campbell family had been through a lot and that this could now an additional problem.

While he tidied up the machine and handed her some paper towels to wipe the gel from her skin he spoke softly, "You cannot simply hide it, your mother will catch on quickly."

"I'll tell her, just give me time, please Ric." He squeezed her shoulder gently, not knowing how to quell her fears in any other way.

* * *

><p>By the time he returned after receiving her test results Ric saw Edward beside the bed. With a deep sigh he would have to invent some points to avoid the subject of the pregnancy. He was interrupted from his brainstorming by the Irish accent he had grown so used to hearing on AAU, although it was many decibels lower than normal as she spoke to him privately, "Mr Thompson spoke with Miss Campbell before Edward showed up so he has no idea. Apparently the baby seems to be well and is about fourteen weeks gone."<p>

"Thank you, her bloods point to her having mono and she has quite a badly ruptured spleen."

Greeting both generations of Campbell, Ric explained what the medical issues were, mainly speaking to Eleanor as her expression reminded him constantly there was the secret that they had to dance around. "You have mononucleosis, it's a virus that usually makes you unwell for a week or two but yours has caused your spleen to greatly enlarge and rupture. That was why it felt more painful today. The tear itself is significant enough for me to recommend removal of the organ instead of a repair. Both removal and repair would carry their own risks but with a quick fix means that if it tears again it could be a lot worse," he wanted to tell her that if the latter situation occurred then the foetus would be larger and at a greater chance of being harmed from surgery.

"Are you sure that is the best plan for a teenager?"

"I admit I would rather keep the organ inside her but her condition is advancing."

"It is not jsut the surgery, if she gets an infection-" He was abruptly stopped in his concern by his daughter's voice.

"Dad, you can't just show up and pretend you are so worried! You are worse than mum because at least she remembers birthdays and Christmases, and she calls every day to see how I am when she is gone." She knew she was overreacting but could not stop herself.

"Ellie, love-"

"No! Can you leave me for a while?" Edward looked as though he was about to continue arguing but saw an expression in Ric's face that told him he would not be allowed to aggravate a patient, even his own daughter. He turned away and left the ward, deciding that he had to calm down before he said something regrettable to her which would lead to drowning his sorrows into vodka which he was doing well to avoid recently.

Eleanor looked up at Ric, wiping away the stray tears from her cheeks, "Thanks; I know this is awful for me to force you and the nurses to do this but I need to work out how to tell them both."

"If your father is still the same as when he worked here then he will support you even if he ends up moving away and is hard to contact. Your mum might be trickier but she loves you more than anything else in the world."

"I'm probably pushing my luck but if you get a chance could you think of a way for me to break it to her? You seem to get her more than most."

He had to chuckle at that, "Eleanor, I don't know what you assume but your mother and I disagree to no end."

"You don't like him, do you?" Ric knew she had switched to talking about Edward and had no idea how to respond, "It's okay, most of the time I don't either."

"He is good at his job when in the correct state of mind," she raised an eyebrow in the exact way Serena did that it was almost disconcerting, "I liked him a fair amount but I could have gladly hit him by the time he left."

His comment made the girl smile as she lay back on the uncomfortable bed, "Mum hardly ever mentions your arguments, usually it is about how you end up in a bar together and that you allow her to let off steam, you are like an unpaid therapist for her... She's tipsy when she gets in which is why she only recalls the good parts."

They both stayed silent for a moment before Ric decided to give her some time to herself, "I am going to find out if there is a free Theatre slot for you soon and if you feel worse just join in the rest of AAU's madness and shout for someone."

He found Edward just outside the swing doors to the ward but knew there was not a chance he could have overheard or worked out what was happening through through the dividing space. The ex-anaesthetist was stood with his back against the wall, breathing out deeply, clearly trying to pretend he was anywhere else. Ric could tell from his demeanor in the past twenty minutes that he was trying sobriety but as it was a new development he was still adjusting to the effect of total withdrawal. Sensing a presence Edward's eyes opened and nodded an acknowledgment before speaking, "If you think it is for the best thenn Eleanor will have the operation"

"Eleanor is an adult and although Serena also gave her consent it is not your choice."

"Yeah, but we are all professionals here so you will be understanding if we want to ensure she is receiving the best possible care." He sounded as self-confident as ever but with the aid of personal experiences Ric guessed it was all a front, the man in front of him was truly worried about his child while coming to terms with his own demons. "How is the lovely lady in question?"

"Serena will be here in a few hours, you can ask her yourself." Not that he wanted Serena to be put through the ordeal of talking to her ex-husband here did not feel it was right to discuss her with the other man.

"Has she got a man in her life yet?" In Edward's mind he and Serena would never be history and this event made him sure that they were destined to cross paths once more - he just had to find out if he would have to compete with anyone to get where he wanted to be.

"That is none of your - or my - business." Ric remembered that he had been such a supporter of Edward in the beginning because of Primary Defense but now the arrogance of his ex-colleague was hugely irritating. Having had his fill of Edward for the time being he walked away, wishing again that the day would soon be over.

Only Mary-Claire and the individuals involved in the surgery knew about the pregnancy and that was the way he intended to keep it. Knowing the history between the nurse and Edward made him feel uneasy to begin with in case she let the truth slip out through bitterness but she was treating Ellie like any other patient and barely glanced at her old flame. The splenectomy was carried out laproscopically as it would be in the majority of cases but with the complication the placement of the trocar was adjusted to accommodate the increased size of the uterus and an ultrasound aided in guiding the trocar. To minimize compression on the vena cava from her heart Eleanor was placed in the left lateral dicubitus position. The operation itself was a success and Ric was confident that he had made the correct choice about what to suggest as the preferable surgical route.


	5. Familiar Grounds

**Author Note:** Sorry for the long wait, my life just got a tad crazy and I tried to get something for this chapter but it never worked. Still not pleased with it but I want to get past this part. Thanks to all readers and reviewers!

* * *

><p><p>

Serena had been nervous and scared for the entire plane and taxi journey to the hospital. She found Ric beside the nurses station on Keller ward as she expected - Michael Spence would be back from his leave by now and Ric would not have any need to be on AAU during the busy shifts as he had been the night Eleanor had been brought in. She was interested to see how he worked with Sacha Levy as the two men were so hugely different; Keller was known for its ability to bring out the variety of personalities in people. Seeing her in the corner of his line of sight Ric smiled and turned to her, receiving a small kiss to the cheek as she greeted him.

"It's nice to see you back but I do wish it were for a favourable reason." He could see how tired and worried she was and decided not to comment as he sometimes did as this time he did know the reason behind the less than radiant expression she wore.

"How is she?" Serena was already fidgeting with the necklace she wore, a clear tell to him that her mind was racing and that she didn't enjoy the thoughts she was enduring.

"She is doing great, we did have to remove her spleen but the operation went well and to prove that she is refusing to see Edward after an argument they had pre-op."

"I knew I love her for a reason," she attempted to joke as she walked over to the bay where Eleanor's bed was. The girl was awake but close to resting her eyes as the pain relief took effect.

Looking around the ward it was then it hit her that she had never once hesitated when Ric had said the hospital would do the operation on Eleanor. After all she had been through with her mother's care she thought she would instinctively always opt for private medicine yet she hadn't. The thoughts swirled around in her head as she could not work put whether she had been under too much stress and simply agreed to the first choice, or if it was down to her beginning to actually trust Ric and her other colleagues with her loved ones again. Not that her trust in him had ever swayed - he always did the best he could for her in all given situations - but it didn't stop her wondering where that trust stopped.

Ric left her watching her daughter as the girl mumbled some answers to the barrage of questions she was getting thrown at her. He encountered Mary Claire within a couple of minutes of searching and motioned her in to a part of the ward that was out of earshot from Eleanor and Serena.

"Nurse Carter, as much as is possible could we try to keep the young Miss Campbell's notes out of reach of her mother?"

"Are you having a laugh? Mr Griffin, with all due respect, Serena is like a dog with a bone especially where her family is involved-" she halted as she noticed the look on his face, "Fine, sure, I'll try my best but she knows how we work, she will want all the information."

"I know... Thank you." Ric knew he was asking for more than the normal requirements but he had to try to give Eleanor enough time to tell the truth.

* * *

><p><p>

Serena and Edward had avoided all forms of communication after the night where she had broke down in front of him. They chose to play an elaborate game of Chinese whispers through Eleanor until one day it could not be done in such a way and she had pressed call next to the familiar number. Since then they had been amicable without actually laying eyes on one another so she was unsure how she would react.

An hour after she arrived in Holby she was faced with her ex-husband and for the briefest second she was transported back to the first time they had met. He was so handsome back then - and admittedly had aged very favourably - that she had not stood a chance of being capable of refusing when he had asked her on a date during their second year at Harvard.

"Edward." He responded with a simple nod of the head, he knew he had overstepped the mark last time but his belief was that if he behaved himself she may let her defences down enough to let him make an attempt on her once more. They sat quietly, engaging in simple small talk until Ric came by to make sure Eleanor was not experiencing any unusual discomfort from the wound. She had agreed to her father being on the ward on condition he would act like he usually did.

As Ric picked up the file from the end of her bed a sheet from it fell to the ground by Serena's feet. She picked it up and skimmed over some of the text, a little puzzled over the details as she was yet to know the whole picture. It had not even crossed her mind to read the medical notes as she thought she knew it all and her daughter was exactly as expected after recent surgery. She was beginning to consider that she acting out of character because Eleanor being ill was different to Adrienne. As much as she worried over her own mother Serena had given birth to Ellie, she was the reason the girl was on the planet. She was used to mopping up the blood and tears, and making the appointments for doctors that she was still coming to terms with the fact she had not been in the same country when her child had been rushed to hospital.

"Why was the trocar site there?" Ric glanced at Eleanor on the bed, knowing he could not betray her confidence.

"Her spleen was large and moved slightly so it was easier to insert it lower." Serena could not explain it but there was something off in the way he looked at her as she listened to his reasoning. They did not break eye contact for a few seconds, his mind silently pleading with her not to take the matter further. He gave nothing more away through his face and although she knew there was more she believed he would tell her the vital facts. Turning her head before she lost her temper at her friend she changed the subject as she spoke to the man she had once to often become to annoyed at to talk with.

"You're looking well."

"Not had a drink in three months, but I will never look as good as you," he said with a wink and she could not resist a slight smirk. Even after all she had been through in the various periods of their relationship and marriage she still liked the idea of being desired by somebody. Eleanor tried to ignore her parents, she had seen every facet of their relationship and was exhausted over it. For years she had attempted to get them back together and when they had she thought it could have been for good. Then, quickly as it started, it was over and Eleanor was not fixated on match-making them any more, it would be futile while they were going through another separation period.

Ric watched the interaction from the next bed and could not believe what he was witnessing. He expected this from Edward as he was practically an animal on heat whenever any female was around and Serena brought it out in her ex more as he knew he still had some power over her. Yet Ric had thought Serena would be not rise to the manipulation so easily. He was unsure how she would cope if she let herself fall under the spell and if she would allow him to support her. He was afraid that with Serena Campbell you would be warranted the sight of her broken once only and if she was ever close again she would push her hardest to keep you far away. If that happened, Ric could not think of a person she would go to and what that may lead her to do.


	6. The Truth

**Authors Note:** It all starts to go a bit wrong for Serena now. Thank you for the reviews and for reading.

* * *

><p>Eleanor was released from the hospital a week later. Although she was continuing to heal, Serena was adamant she should be making use of her time by getting on top of the university reading list for the semester after Christmas. Before work on this particular day Serena was shouting through the bedroom door to her daughter as it was almost 1pm and she had not even moved out of her bed.<p>

"Leave me alone! I don't have anything else to do."

"What about trying to make it sound like you care about your future in the slightest?"

Eleanor had lost all motivation to progress with her degree. She was halfway through and hating nearly every minute of it, constantly wishing she had picked a different route but always coming back to the cause not being the subject. It was that she was not interested in learning in the academic setting and because of this she had no comprehension of what other purpose she could fulfill. Until now though she had seen it through, scraping by with average marks as she could not bring herself to gaze upon the disappointment on Serena's face. Knowing what she had to tell her about the pregnancy would be worse, she questioned her choice to keep the child growing inside her. She wanted the baby, that was the main internal argument she had, and it presented the opportunity to leave the university so all in all it was a positive development. Whether her mother would see it in the same light negated the argument.

An answer to Serena's fury did not come as Eleanor hastily jumped out from under her duvet and past Serena to get to the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet bowl while the contents of her near-empty stomach presented themself. Serena leaned against the doorframe, her heart breaking as she watched her only child hurting.

"You should not still be vomiting like this now that the virus is gone." It was now or never for Eleanor, and the latter was not an option because she had decided she was keeping the child. It had taken her a long time to reach that decision but she was sure.

"Mum, it's not because of the infection or the operation or anything related." She brought her knees up to her chest and looked up at the woman who had given her life.

"And how would you explain this from your unrivalled medical expertise?"

"I am pregnant." The colour immediately drained from Serena's face as she stared at her daughter.

"How could you be so stupid?!" Had Serena considered the past couple of months living with the teenager then she might have came to that conclusion, but still would have done everything in her power to deny the symptoms. Now with the truth staring at her it felt as though there was a hand made of ice tightening around her throat.

"I had been drinking, I'm not proud of it but hey, it happened." Eleanor had tried to control the way her words came out however she had never seen Serena like this. Even after Edward had left the family home her mother had taken it more or less in her stride, never visibly out of control.

"I don't... I cannot be here just now! We will be talking about this later, Eleanor." This was a situation she had not prepared for, a university education was supposed to be what she was continuing for the next nine months, not going through a full-term pregnancy.

"Mum!" Eleanor got to her feet but Serena was already at the bottom of the stairs, gathering her bag and car keys before allowing the front door to slam shut behind her. Tears sprung to Eleanor's eyes, a little support was all she wanted however she felt more lost than she had been in lectures and tutorials on historical wars she had no care for.

Serena had a meeting with Guy Self at half past two and tried to take her mind away from what Eleanor had blurted out. All she could see was Eleanor still as a child herself, the only smudges on her reputation were a few parties including the once she had ended up on Keller after taking ecstasy. When she was in her shared accomodation during term-time the flat was forever a mess; if she could not look after herself, how on Earth was she going to bring up a baby? Let alone where she would find the money required because Ellie was already drowning in student loans, having not secured any sort of job even just to tide her over during the four month summer period.

* * *

><p>The meeting with the CEO of the hospital cemented the day under the header of 'Worst Day' as her hopes to escape tumbled down, her head pounding with irritation concerning how the average morning had turned so horribly out of her favour. She looked at the man sitting on the opposite side of the desk, not quite able to take in what he was telling her, "Serena, I cannot justify sending you back to Washington at this time. I understand your return was out of your control and the hospital over there was grateful for your assistance but it is not necessary for you to be away from Holby."<p>

"You were perfectly content a couple of months ago to be rid of me!"

Guy Self gave a non-commital shrug, trying to placate her with the smallest, most vague answers he could find, "Circumstances change, contracts were signed in the meanwhile, it all works out fine. You can be with your daughter, spend some quality time before she heads back into the land of textbooks and student living." The only bright spark of the last hour had beem the idea of getting a date to start the journey again to the place she was besotted with, and now that had been extinguished as well. She wanted to wake up from this dream, it was all too real.

If this had been any other day she would find Ric - who she knew had a shift which ended an hour before her own - and ask if he wanted to go to Albie's for a drink. It was simply what they had grown used to when one or the other had experienced a day from hell. However, she was heading to his office because it had become clear to her that Eleanor could not have hid her condition when she had been admitted to the hospital the most recent time.

"You knew," she said louder than she had intended as she closed the door. The last thing she wanted was for her daughter to become fodder for the nursimg staff's gossip.

"Serena?" Ric asked, placing his glasses down by the keyboard during which he mentally wished she was not referring to the pregnancy. He knew it was due to happen at some point but an indication from Eleanor would have been a nice thought to warn him that Serena was after his head on a plate.

"You bloody knew Eleanor is pregnant and didn't tell me for a whole week. I thought you were my friend, Ric!" One thing he had learnt in their time working together was when not to stand up in an argent with her, and this was one of them.

Looking at her, he spoke as sincerly as he could, "I will apologise but there are rules and I was not going to break them, even for you."

"My nineteen year old daughter is having a child and you were more concerned about getting yourself in trouble?! You lied to me when you made the excuse about the trocar." Hiding the truth from her was low and unexpected from him but knowing that her chose to lie to her face was devastating. Not that Serena let that level of emotion be witnessed.

"Yes and no, it would have gone there because of the foetus but her spleen _had_ wandered so it may still have had to be inserted at that site." This precise scene was why he had been so reluctant to follow through with the secret. Hurting Serena was the last thing he desired to do, yet he knew he had when he looked in to her eyes. He was so acclimatised to reading everything she felt in theatre from looking at them that they barely had to speak when jointly working on a patient. In this situation he was unsure if he appreciated that unspoken skill any more, he hated knowing how much he himself had failed her.

"Why does everyone think that it is okay to lie or change plans without talking to me? Am I too scary for you, Ric, or is it that you all want to make me look like a ridiculous, useless idiot?!" The pressure behind the bridge of her nose was building, and she refused to cry in front of him again, especially since the vast amount of her feelings was directed towards him. Serena opened the door and left the office, leaving Ric staring into an empty space; he obviously did not know that she had not been permitted leave to go to America but the part he played in her daughter's secrecy was to help Eleanor come to terms with it. He knew better than to go after her - he could only imagine being hit across the face or simar had he followed - so he sat in silence, hoping that after the initial shock wote off that Setena would be capable of seeing why he had acted the way he did.


	7. Frustration

**Note:** Thank you for the kind words. Quicker update since I had most of this typed from the early stages of story thoughts for the fic. I enjoyed writing this one...

* * *

><p>Serena thought she had stopped caring about her fellow consultant since their earlier argument, but when she exited the hospital hours after him that evening she knew she had not even grazed the surface of it. That was how she ended up driving in the opposite direction to her home, in favour of going to his. She was furious with him for not telling her the truth yet as she knocked on his front door she had no idea what she actually wanted to say.<p>

When Ric opened his front door she was possibly the last person he expected to see standing there. It was bitterly cold outside in addition to it being so late that he had been ready to go to bed, yet she did not seem to be noticing the temperature even when he commented upon it. Her coat was still hanging in her office and as her mind had been elsewhere it had been a careless forgotten item. Serena barely looked at him as he stepped aside to let her in. The words spilled out the second he closed the door,

"You had no right, Ric, no right! What if something had happened and I had no idea she was carrying a child?"

"She asked me to help break it to you, I had advised her to tell you from the beginning."

"You are not her father; she is not one of your countless offspring that you just wander in and out of the lives of! No matter how much of a bastard he is, she does have one of her own."

"I am not trying to be her father! I am helping the daughter of one of my closest friends. That's it, no hidden agenda, just some kindness."

"There must be something in it for you; nobody is selfless!" Serena did mot wish to add that she could not understand why he tried so hard with her family in particular, even when Adrienne was admitted he would do his best.

"Because you are my friend and I thought that you might appreciate a bit of support. I can see now how wrong I was." The latter statement was not what he felt, he would do the exact same again if given the chance. Eleanor had made the choice herself, it was not clouded by other's judgements or prejudices.

"Yes, you were so very wrong. This is my life and I can deal with it on my own!" She was furious and as they glared at one another they realised they had no idea how they had got to this point. "I should go, I don't know why I came here." Looking at him though had been wearing away at her resolve since she had arrived and she could hear her voice change in resonance to a softer tone which thankfully he did not pick up on. Her hand clasped the door frame, reminding her there was a way out, away from those eyes and his sensible words.

"That might be for the best. I do care though, remember that, about you and Eleanor. I wish you would let someone in and I am not saying it should be me, you need a friend." He knew that his decision to tell the truth was going to go down like a lead balloon. He wanted - needed - her to understand that there were people who accepted her and her flaws whether she wanted them to or not. In the years he had known her he had met the most important people from her past and present, he had started to understand why she had the hard exterior and how she so fiercely protected those she loved. Ric deserved the rage she was directing at him but he was not letting her leave without a sharp reality check of her own. She was flesh and blood, the same as every other human, and every human broke from time to time - it was natural and she had to come to terms with her problems.

Her expression stayed the same and he wanted to find himself in a room without her but neither could escape. Without noticing they were doing so they gravitated towards the other and their lips slowly touched before quickly becoming more insistent. The kiss was not passionate nor was the grasping or touching that their hands were engaged in; it was frustration and pent-up lust which was more dangerous than any feelings of passion.

Their lips remained locked together throughout and they touched all parts of the other person but every movement was harshly carried out and they knew they would both end up bruised and scratched. They tried to pretend it was not happening since that would require them to acknowledge there was always some sort of attraction underlying every conversation they had shared. She felt the arm of the sofa against the back of her legs and pulled him around it until she could force them to fall down on to the soft fabric with him ending up hovering above her body.

Ric wanted to be gentle with her but when they looked into one another's eyes again he knew he was still irritated that she thought he would deliberately hide something from her. They did not bother undressing fully; the moment had taken them so far that it would lead them to think about what they were doing if time was wasted. In the back of his mind he knew she was vulnerable and he did not want to take advantage of her but could safely assume there would be no way of telling her to go home now.

Foreplay was minimal and she could not hold back a gasp as he entered her body, his lips found hers once again as a distraction and she was afraid of her own body and thoughts because not one piece of her wanted this to end. Nothing after that escaped their mouths except guttural moans of both pleasure and pain, until they reached their climax. At that moment they let out their partner's name - it surprised them both as they had honestly not imagined this moment before and had not intended to make it any more personal.

He rested his forehead on hers as their shallow breathing returned to normal, she could not remember when she had instinctively closed her eyelids but she finally allowed them to flutter open, her feelings betraying her more as she took a second to enjoy the close proximity. She wanted to still be angry with him - in fact she wished she could be even more angry at him for doing what he just had - but she couldn't. They had both needed the release on some level and although she managed not to show it on her face she felt more at peace. While Ric looked down at her he was finding it impossible to read her, there was still a hint of a possible glare in her dark eyes he noted. He shifted his body off her and fixed his clothing, unsure what else he was supposed to do. A few seconds later she did the same until they were sat on the sofa, not touching at all, wondering what they could do at that moment.

Serena's hands were clasped together in front of her mouth as she next spoke, "Could we go upstairs? Anything would be more comfortable than this sofa." Her brain was telling her she needed to go home but impulse was driving her ahead. Trying to internally counter that he had a spare room and that she would sleep there failed as soon as he stood up and headed towards the stairs. Even in his obvious anger he had made her feel special and she wanted to feel it more.

Following him to his bedroom made Serena hesitate for a brief second until he turned to see if she was there. When she got close to him she slowly ran her thumb across his lips, memorizing the feel of them before she lowered it to unbutton his shirt, while his palm tenderly caressed her cheek. They took it slower the second time, trying to find a rhythm that suited both as he teased another orgasm from her while getting full satisfaction for himself. Again however there was no speech until they lost their coherency for that second or two.

The past hour of fighting and recreation had exhausted them both and when she sensed he had fallen asleep she wanted nothing more than to shift nearer and join him in slumber, but instead she felt the disgust in herself rising. Covering her face with her hands she lay in Ric Griffin's bed, wishing she had never turned her key in the ignition for her car which had brought her to this mess. He should not have to find himself embroiled in her life. Ric deserved a whole lot more than her.


	8. The Morning After

**Note: **Thank you for the encouragement for this fic, and even just for reading! I could have finished this chapter a while back but the past couple of weeks and this last weekend has been pretty rubbish, so I distracted myself with other fandom fics, and starting to type for a different Holby 'ship.

* * *

><p><p>

Waking slowly Serena smiled as she wrapped herself tighter in the soft duvet and felt the warm presence of another body behind her, until she remembered that she did not have a partner to share a bed with and that these were not her bed sheets. The memories came crashing back into her head and glancing over her shoulder she did find a sleeping, naked, Ric Griffin. Eventually she had fallen asleep the previous night as she knew there was not a chance she would have been capable of driving. She couldn't stay and witness the respect which had taken such a long time to build, simply float away into the abyss where all positive feelings towards her ended.

She moved so very quietly and with minimal disruption to Ric's sleep, she moved out of the bed and gathered her clothing which had scattered everywhere in the room, spending more time searching for her shirt which had found its way to the top of the landing. She paused at the bedroom door and took a deep breath as she tried to convince herself that she was doing the right thing for them both. As difficult as it was to walk away from the one person who had made her feel a true sense of contentment in a very long time, she believed he would resent her if she allowed this to continue.

Ric guessed what she had done as soon as he felt the empty space next to him. Quickly checking that she was indeed nowhere in the house and that her car was gone he sat down on the edge of the mattress and put his head in his hands. He wished he had stopped before they had even started the previous night yet he currently wanted nothing more than to tell her that a one-off thing was not as reprehensible as she probably considered they were. If she had stayed they could have discussed it and reached a point of acceptance, now it simply felt as though they had ruined all they had built.

* * *

><p>Serena unlocked the front door to her house and hung up her coat on the hooks on the opposite wall. Even after the blissful sleep she had just came out of, all she wanted to do was go upstairs to bed and close her eyes. She heard movement from one of the rooms on this level and smiled wearily when Eleanor entered the hallway with the bottle of water she had got up for. Heading back for the staircase she turned herself to move past her mother, doing everything in her power to blatantly ignore Serena.<p>

"Ellie? Are you okay?" She could hear that her voice was shaking as she asked.

"Oh, so you can call me a disgrace for a one-night stand but it's okay for you to turn up in the same clothes as when you left yesterday?! Please don't lie and say you were working the whole time because I called to see if you were there."

"I should have let you know I wouldn't be home but-"

"But you got distracted by some wine I'm betting and a random guy which meant that I was hastily forgotten. Thanks mum." She glared at the older woman before running up the remaining stairs to her room, slamming the door closed behind her. Serena could not figure out if all of this was because of not calling the previous night or because of her hormones but it hurt to hear the anger.

She hated herself. Ellie was correct: she was a complete hypocrite - as least her daughter could say she was drunk at the time whereas Serena knew what she was doing when she and Ric moved in to his bedroom. She slowly climbed the stairs and grabbed a towel from the cupboard on the landing, trying to fool herself by saying a shower would erase everything.

Turning the radio on in the bathroom she found a station playing some songs she recognised and put the shower on. Glancing down her pale skin she found a set of faint purple-ish marks on her hip exactly where Ric had gripped on to her during their first bout of copulation.

She sank down on to the cold floor and let the painful tears escape. The logical part of her brain noticed that at least since the radio was playing and the shower was on, so her daughter would not hear her at breaking point. What had she done to deserve all this? Ellie had got herself into a situation which affected everyone, her job was becoming less involved and - for the cherry on top - she had now had sex with her colleague and best friend. Leaning her head back until it touched the wall she covered her face with her hands and tried to pull herself together, only to be reminded of Ric's fingers delicately touching her cheeks when he had brushed his lips against hers.

On her exit from the bathroom she noticed Eleanor's bedroom door was open again so she looked in and saw she must have decided to go out somewhere as there was very little chance of her being downstairs. To motivate herself to carry out her quite basic post-shower skincare regime it took more effort than she was willing to give. She finally dried her hair and used a touch of moisturiser before throwing on a plain t-shirt and jeans. If she dressed lazily then that could be her little bit of pathetic for the day, which would hopefully prevent her from drinking too early or straight from the bottle of red wine.

When she went in to the living room she sat down and leaned forward, picking a report she had written for Guy up from the wooden coffee table. Grabbing a pen from the arm of the other chair in the room she began to furiously circle spelling mistakes and errors which she hadn't noticed prior to printing. The editing took control of her and the more mistakes she thought existed began to destroy any belief that she was worthy of a hospital managment position. It was due first thing the next day and it would be more productive to rewrite the entire thing. A knock to the front door paused her downward spiralling until she discovered who it was.

"Edward, there is no point in you being here! Eleanor is out."

"That's not a problem, I wanted to see how you are. I thought you would want somebody to talk to about Ellie." By this point in the conversation she had accidentally moved to the side, silently granting him access to her sanctuary.

"Of course, and you are exactly the person I would want to speak with." She replied sarcastically as he walked around the place to the kitchen as though it was his own. Just as he always had with anything that she once thought of as hers.

"Serena, we were getting on so well in the hospital." He commented with his best charming smile. In all the years they had known one another he understood how to win her over and it worked over and over again.

He minimized the distance between them, trapping her with her back against the kitchen wall. Looking into those eyes they both sensed he had her right back under his spell, and they could guess what would occur next when his hands ran down the sides of her torso until the settled on the top of her hips. As his lips pressed against hers she suddenly remembered the bruising on her body and pulled away. Edward had been a little taken surprised at the lack of immediate response from her mouth and hands, but the shock at her being the one to break the contact was even greater.

She knew she had messed up by sleeping with Ric but he had shown her a way to be happy without treating her badly like Edward constantly did. There, she had admitted it to herself: Ric made her happy; having sex with Ric made her happy; knowing that he had enjoyed being with her made her happy.

"Get out. Leave, right now, Edward!"

He tried to persuade her otherwise by lightly kissing along her collarbone. His hands travelled down to the button and zip on her jeans and she almost allowed herself to fall for it. She would never forgive herself if she slept with Edward; she accepted what she and Ric did because he was exactly the type of man she had hoped to be with one day. Even though they had acted on frustration for that entire evening, deep down it had only consisted of was him caring about her. Unlike her ex-husband who she assumed was only doing this to distract himself from the idea of drinking.

Pushing as harshly as she could against the chest she once spent hours lying on, Serena moved to the opposite side of the room. She quickly fastened her trousers once again she shook her head without hesitation or lingering looks, making it clear that she was not his any more.

"Leave."

It was not that she wanted to go running back to Ric - she knew she would never do that - she just could not allow Edward to be any bigger a part of the disaster that was her current life. Ellie had to be her main concern now, she had to put the last sixteen hours to the back of her mind to support her daughter.


	9. Questions Are Asked

**Note:** I thought I was near the end of this story but additions to my plan mean we are at about the halfway point here. Thanks for the reviews and for reading.

I will try to give you something happier very soon but partner in crime, this is for you after the past few days.

* * *

><p>Two days after the morning she left his bed, Ric and Serena faced their first shifts in the hospital in which their paths could cross. He was working backshift while she was on overnight so she hoped they would not have to spend long on the ward together. She worried that he would hate her and not hide the anger - her logical brain had disappeared at some point over the past few weeks. She wanted them to be in the good place they had been in only a few months prior but knew that would be wishful thinking for a long way down the line.<p>

After the events of those twenty-four hours, Ellie had returned home an hour after Edward retreated from the house and the teenager was in a better mood although there was still some tension. Serena told her to call her father as he wanted to chat; it was not exactly the truth but she hoped that it would show her ex that she still thought he and their child should be in contact. She listened to half of the conversation that had followed on the phone and the mood had eased more thanks to Edward apparently being fully supportive of the pregnancy.

Edward had texted Serena a couple of times a day since they last came into contact but she either sent him one-word replies or ignored it entirely. Eventually the contact would increase, her ex-husband would almost definitely think of reasonable excuses for them to meet. They would share a grandchild but for now she would be pleased if it stayed at the current level; he was easy to control if they did not work or live together.

Serena shifted the bag on her shoulder to make it more comfortable as she entered the office, not thinking to knock.

"Afternoon." Momentarily shocked at the realisation he was still working on Keller ward - never mind their office - she glanced at the shelving behind the other desk and saw him picking a book up. He looked tired, she noticed, but she did not question it as there was the sensible reasoning of him being awake or in the hospital since an early hour.

Placing her bag and coat on the stand behind the door she quietly mumbled a greeting to him before flicking through various folders that needed updating. Her back was to him while the silence fell around them like a dark, heavy cloud.

Breaking through the quiet he began to ask her questions, his voice remaining as calm as he possibly could in the hope to not antagonize Serena, "Can I just ask one thing? Why did you walk out without speaking? We both know it happened, so why leave while I slept as if you could pretend it did not?" Ric was not annoyed with her, simply curious. He had not intended to bring the night to the forefront of their minds but the question had been bugging him.

Pausing while finally looking across to him and fidgeting with anything in touching distance she answered,

"It would have made this aftermath more difficult." After finishing her reasoning she turned and left the room with no further comment.

She had asked herself the same question countless times and that was the best she could come up with. In time, Ric would be glad of how she had acted. The night together had been enjoyable - more than enjoyable, truth be told - but they had been a problematic duo from the very first moment they met. Anything serious would be a disaster waiting to explode upon them.

When Serena reached the nurse's station it hit her that she actually needed to be in the private room yet had left within five minutes. Deciding that it was only because this was the very first time they spoke she could not think of a future where this would keep taking place. Had they been assigned a different ward to run, or if there was an opportunity to only carry out Deputy CEO duties, she might have felt better. The idea of subconsciously not being able to hold a conversation or stay in the same area was horrible. She was overreacting; that much was obvious even to her but nothing was going correctly so she presumed this would too.

Ric sat down in his chair and considered what she had just said. It made sense, or at least it would have had he been able to imagine anything more difficult than the situation they now found themselves in the middle of.

* * *

><p>No longer capable of hearing the complaints of patients who had all been at fault for their own injuries, or hinting at nurses to gossip where the patients could not hear, Serena slowly strolled back to the office. When she entered Ric had only put his pen down a second before, the computer's black screen the way it had been for hours that day. He acknowledged her with a simple look as she landed in her chair and leaned back, reminding herself that Keller was preferable to the Acute Admission Unit.<p>

"That's me finally getting away; you can have the ward all to yourself." He had stayed an extra fifty minutes to leave himself less work for the following days. As he made the choice to stay, she had crossed his thoughts because this was something she would not have prepared for.

He bowed his head in a farewell, and gave a little smile. After all they had been through in recent times he was loathe to admit that he would still rather have had her company whilst trying to survive Keller and transfers from AAU earlier in the day.

"Oh, the power!" She joked with a smirk until her eyes fell upon one of her unfinished budget reports from Washington. Ric had already looked away by then so did not witness her smile drop or her frustration appear back. If she had been stayed in America, or had been granted permission to return she may not have been angry enough to visit Ric the evening that had culminated in them having sex.

As he walked past she noticed a difference in pigmentation on the side of his neck and she could tell what it was even from such a distance. It was faint - clearly it had been more obvious the day previous - but definitely had not been there when they had began kissing that night. She could not recall sucking on that part of his skin but the proof was right there in the lovebite. Even with his previous reputation, she knew the Ric of present would not have found somebody else to get that close to in the short time gap.

A jovial number of brain cells considered the reaction from members of staff when he had turned up for his shift the day before. No doubt countless demands to know who his latest fling was with and the eventual 'next wife' jokes. Ric was decent enough to keep her name secret - she would have been caught on the ward by someone had they been told she was the woman - but had it not been from her she would have been first in the queue to make comments.

Moving her computer mouse to wake the screen up, she heard him close the door and released a sigh. She would try her hardest to feel comfortable around him once again as only a friend, but it would take time. That was what she was unsure about; there were countless other people who required her full attention that she didn't know if fixing a one-night stand was the smartest plans of action.

She opened up her internet browser and typed in terms and attached documents which she had not used in a few years, wondering if this would help her future or be another decision she would later regret.


	10. Within Touching Distance

**Note:** We take a little three/four week jump in time here because I don't want another filler chapter. To clear up one guest reviewer's thoughts: I promise Serena will not be pregnant in this story.

* * *

><p>In the weeks since the list of her regrettable actions, Serena and Ric had managed to reach a state of affairs where they were able to occupy the same rooms for increasingly longer durations. They could hold a discussion but were careful to avoid serious arguments in fear of saying a comment that would lead them in to trouble of some sort.<p>

That did not mean they were anywhere near comfortable with each other. Looking at their friend only caused memories to resurface as they tried to ignore how much they still wanted another night of what they had. They were coping though. It was possible to deal with it. Until he decided to attend Guy Self's latest publicity presentation which Ric had been trying to get out of for weeks but eventually gave in to pressure from Guy.

She had flitted between tables to make sure people appreciated her attendance. Ric had watched as she spent the longest spell with Harry Tressler, they were clearly enjoying the conversation as they laughed together. Serena was flirting - he could tell by the smile - and the younger male seemed to be responding, even encouraging, the behaviour. It was her life; she could do whatever she wanted but this crossed a line somewhere deep in him. The way she leaned over his shoulder to reach for some if the finger food as her hand rested on his back, truly knocked the air from Ric's lungs.

Finally she moved back to her original table where she was facing, but not speaking with, Amy and Raf. She looked utterly bored as she swirled around the red wine in her glass, picking at a non-existent loose thread on the dress. Ric decided they had to have a talk and that this was a good time.

"I did not think you would be here tonight." He knew she had a meeting the next morning but also, she had avoided various social gatherings recently.

"I have to support the hospital." She was not looking at him, his voice telling her where he was next to her.

Serena had been glancing over to his table as much as she dared so that he would not think anything was out of the ordinary. He had only stood when greeting people he knew well or to go the bar; she could tell he had not been enjoying himself which gave her some amusement as she knew exactly to alter that scowl.

"Would you like a dance?" Numerous other pairs were on the dancefloor so they would not have looked out of place but she stayed where she was.

"No," Saying it bluntly but not hurtfully she raised a brow and shook her head, finally looking up.

"Serena, please." She stared at him, knowing he was not going to let her get out of having a conversation with him. As much as there were other people at that table she wished Ric would just sit and speak. They held eye contact and neither wanted to give in.

"Fine." Standing up, she ignored the hand he offered her.

The dress she had on was similar to the one she had wore to his alumni evening, although not as long a skirt. She did not notice until they were closing in on the polished wooden floor that she had left her shawl on the chair. It was too late - and would sound like an awfully pathetic excuse - to leave him to retrieve it which meant that she felt hugely self-conscious. Her upper arms were one of the main areas of her body she had a problem with. The discontent had lasted since her teenage years, the root of which she could not recall but the lack of knowledge did not quell the feelings. Whenever she had been on holiday to a warm climate where vest tops were expected, she still found ways to hide anything above her elbow. She despised gyms but for her arms and stomach it was necessary or else she would believe they were more untoned than they were. None of her previous acquaintances, whether sexual partners or otherwise, had voiced an opinion on them which only heightened her fear that they were too awful for words, hence her constant requirement of long sleeved blouses and cardigans.

This concern lasted for the duration of them finding a small space for themselves and until he placed a hand on the small of her back, hardly applying any pressure. They walked in time with each other; Ric ensuring she wouldn't run away - not that she could in the dress, he had no clue she could barely breathe in it as it tightened in her waist and pushed up her breasts. While Serena tried to make it look as though she was just as in control as he was, secretly having her internal breakdown over what her colleagues would say behind her back about her appearance.

Interrupting her unfounded neurosis Ric asked, "Did you have fun with Dr Tressler at his table earlier?"

She sharply turned to face him, not annoyed, just wondering why he was interested in her joking around with Harry. "What are you, spying on me? And no, I was simply having a bit of a laugh, maybe you should try it some time."

"Oh, very funny. I only ask because you spent a while there."

She placed her hands on his shoulders as his were gingerly touching her waist. As they grew used to feeling the other so close together, they relaxed and Serena broached the real matter at hand.

"Look, Ric, I am so sorry for that night, I didn't understand why you would lie to me about Eleanor and then you stood there saying what I needed to hear."

"I know you were going through a rough patch that week. I shouldn't have taken advantage." She shook her head as soon as he let those words out of his lips.

"My life is a mess, Ric, I wouldn't get close if I was you." She gave a slight upturn of her mouth.

"I don't really have a choice in the matter though, when you are one of the few people I do not want to stop knowing." Serena had to stop looking into his eyes, they were in danger of starting something again and they were in the worst location for such an event.

As she gently ran small circles on the nape of his neck, she had to be honest with him. It would ruin the optimisism that they found themselves experiencing but she had made excuses to herself since the confirmation. It had to come out, and she had to be the one to tell him.

"I've been offered a job."

"What?" The contact between them was quickly dropped as he stepped back in silence. In the deepest corners of his brain he noticed they had moved much closer than necessary, even for dancing, but it was not important in that particular second.

"I went for an interview last Tuesday and they called yesterday to say it's mine if I want it." From her words he knew it was not at Holby.

"What position is it?" He had not heard of anywhere looking for a CEO or at least a Deputy CEO but he was not actively searching. Certainly not anywhere nearby like St. James'.

"Senior GS consultant... in Cambridge."

"You deserve more than that." Ric hated the idea of her leaving but for it to be in favour of a lower title was ridiculous.

"I have nothing here though Ric; Eleanor can have a fresh start." She turned and began to walk away and knew instantly that he was following close behind, which she did not want in the slightest. When she had witnessed his face drop at the role she had accepted, she could guess the reason.

"Have you told Eleanor and Adrienne?" He knew those two were her greatest emotional triggers and although he did not want to hurt her he wanted to get the whole truth.

"Ellie will be fine, she has grown used to moving every few years, and my mother won't notice the difference." Talking about Adrienne so harshly felt hugely disrespectable after what they had been through but she had to break away from feeling sentimental if this were to happen. There were tears stinging her eyes but she fought the desire to show such emotion in front of Ric again.

Without raising his voice - he did not welcome the idea of the entire staff knowing their business - he asked a question which seemed important to him, "When the hell did you apply for it?"

They were outside the doors to the hall when she stopped, making sure they were alone. Avoiding his eyes completely she ran a hand through the back of her hair and rubbed her neck nervously. "Four weeks ago. Three days after... three days after I found out about the pregnancy."

He knew she had been intending to base the date on when they slept together which troubled him.

"Did I really hurt you that badly?"

The bitter wind was hitting them straight on and he could see she was shivering ever so slightly - he was not surprised she was cold, as she did not even have a cardigan on. He was confident she was covered more earlier, or at least he assumed she had been as over time her clothing habits had become apparent. And, although she had never made any remark about it, during their night sharing a bed she had visibly tensed whenever he kissed her bare shoulder or ran his finger down her arm. Ric could see no fault but there was something about that part of her which made her uncomfortable; he just knew she would not have attended a function without some other layer to cover them.

Her arms were crossed over her chest and he would have put his jacket aroumd her but neither was thinking sensibly. Wanting to reach out and touch her he instead took a step back. He had never planned to care for Serena anywhere near this much yet here was the proof. It suddenly hit him that within the next few months she would be out of reach - not taking into account the recent developments, she had somehow wove her way deep inside him and become his best friend. They did not tell each other details about their days, histories or desires but they were closer tham he had felt to anyone for several years.

"No, Ric, believe me; I want to try a new place. It has nothing to do with you or that night." Okay, so that was pushing the truth, that mess had a lot to do with her choice to send away her CV.

This was how she had imagined this playing out but the feelings it evoked were unexpected. She knew it would be hard to tell him and ultimately walk away from the friendship but this was crushing her from the inside outwards.

"Well, I should be away then," he said quickly, not trusting himself to say more to her.

Serena watched his back as he kept walking and steadied herself against the wall, hoping desperately that he would not turn around.

They would eventually say they could keep in touch but having their jobs and not being the type of pair that texted or called at present, it would never continue. It had taken over two years to build the most honest friendship she had ever had, and she could not imagine starting right at the beginning with people. In America it had been easy as she had known she would be returning to the familiar surroundings and those who had liked her company allowed for simple conversation.

She had not even liked Ric much in the beginning, and he certainly had disliked her, but even that had been fun and easy to develop. The thought of the staff in Cambridge being the same as he had been made her terrified - she and Ric were a one of a kind sort of friendship.

For the remainder of the time he lasted at the party, Ric watched the doors but she never walked back in. He was glad of that as the idea of seeing her so soon after her revelation was too hard to think about. He had to get used to not seeing the woman again. No matter what he felt, she had made up her mind and who was he to change it? Obviously she could not stand to be with him because of how he had treated her. He did not deserve their friendship after that. Accepting the facts would take minimal effort; not actually seeing her or hearing her voice would require hard work to cope with, and he was not sure if he possessed enough for the task.


	11. Family Matters

**Note:** I was running late in updating as it was then my phone died and this was the one story not saved to my memory card so I lost every word I had for it.

* * *

><p>"I am not moving! No bloody way!" Eleanor knew that getting herself into an agitated state was not good for her or the baby inside her but she had never heard anything quite as ridiculous.<p>

Serena had tried to make this as calm as possible but as soon as the words had fallen from her lips both of the women had felt their blood pressure rise and heard their voices increase in pitch.

"Eleanor, it will do us both good. It is only Cambridge, I could have moved us to the city in America with the same name. Maybe we can discuss this more when you have had time to think about it." Serena took a step towards the living room door but was stopped by a reply to her rhetoric comment.

"I don't need time because I am not going to be leaving to go anywhere - UK or otherwise. I will get my own flat in Holby but my child is going to be born here; I can't just leave Liam on his own."

"Who is Liam?"

"The father!" Her mouth dropped open in shock, "What, did you think I was too paralytic to remember who got me pregnant?"

"No, Eleanor, I didn't know you had told him." Part of her had jumped to the conclusion that the father was unknown and she wasn't sure which was better - nobody, or a guy that was either drunk or stupid enough not to use protection. She had long ago put it to the back of her own mind that Eleanor was the result of a one-off between herself and Edward against the outside back wall of a pub where they had been drinking for hours. After she was born Serena ensured she would be in control from then on and got her own birth control prescribed.

"If you bothered to take an interest in me you would know we are back in a relationship."

She did not want to shout at a pregnant teenager but this particular one brought out every possible emotion she possessed, "I never knew you were in one to begin with!"

"It wasn't serious but then I told him about the baby and he is so excited. We are going to take it slowly but it's nice. His mum is lovely too and can't wait to see the baby." An 'unlike you' was added silently in the girl's head that they both heard loud and clear.

This had never been a scene Serena could have imagined nineteen years before - she had only wanted her to have a good life, and a successful one at that - but in the grand scheme of her rollercoaster history she should have guessed an early pregnancy was on the cards. She wanted to be happy for Eleanor but she was terrified that she had ruined her chances to have the start of a wonderful career through university. Reasoning with herself, there would be opportunities in the future for her to return to her studies but she would still have a child, and wasn't ready for it.

Serena placed a hand to her head, sighing deeply as her daughter stared at her. "Mum, what is the matter with you - ever since you came back from Washington you have been on edge? Or was it whoever that man was you slept with after I told you I'm pregnant? Did he hurt you?" These suggestions had been playing on her mind since that morning Serena had shown up almost in tears.

The older female could not hear anything like that against Ric even though her daughter had no idea who she was talking about, "No, God, no! It is not his fault, he was... perfect. I only want you and that little person to have the best start."

"And we will, right here. You can go if you must but honestly I would really like some help from the woman who gave birth to - and at least tried to raise - me."

The number of times they had argued about her growing up with Serena as a single mother had hit an immeasurable level in her early teens when Edward had tried to show how great a dad he was for a fortnight, and she had tired of it. "I did my best, Ellie. I had to work to keep us afloat and give you whatever you desired."

The girl sat down on the chair on the other side of the room, "I know. Please stay mum. I don't know what I'm doing, neither does Liam."

Washington had given her a glimpse of what her life could have been, had she stayed all those years ago. It showed her the type of nice, upper-management man she should have settled down with instead of being landed with Edward. The one hope she had for a decent relationship back here was Ric and even that had been spoiled. Everything she touched turned messy. Truthfully she did not want to move - Holby had become her home and until recently she had been content to stay for a long while.

"Ellie, I wish you had told me all of this as it happened. I feel like I am drowning with all your news, never mind other parts of my life."

"It is lovely that you are worrying about me for once but this is my life. You do not have to feel that way, because you can't change it or decide what I should do."

They sat in silence for a moment before Serena took a calming breath and looked up, "So, what does Liam study?" She was scared that he would end up being an unemployed drug addict but had to ask.

"He graduated two years ago - don't give me that look, a four year age gap is less than you and dad - and is a successful family lawyer... Kind of ironic as the money this family has spent on legal costs still keeps rising."

Serena covered her mouth as she released her first true laugh since returning to England. The girl in front of her was telling a fact, from the divorce on to trying to gain control of Adrienne's legal standing the small Campbell household must have spent a rather sizable sum of money on lawyers.

"Has he got business cards, he could make a fortune from us?"

"He is busy enough, I do want to spend some time with him!" Ellie said with a smile, glad she and her mother were back on speaking terms although she still did not know whether she was going to stay or not. She had not been this concerned about her mother ever before, even after the breakdown of her parent's marriage Eleanor had not seen Serena this out of character.


	12. Understanding

Their eyes were fixed to their computer screens and the only noise made was the rustling of paper as they looked through files and journals that they were using.

"When do you move to Cambridge?" Ric did not look over to her, trying to act as though he was asking a general question that meant nothing. He ended up failing and simply coming off as unfeeling and harsh. Since she had told him at the event about her job offer they had avoided the subject, only speaking if it was deemed necessary in the hospital.

"Soon," She could not bring herself to tell him the truth when he was still visibly angry with her.

The exasperated sigh he released caused her to glance at him again.

"Serena, I was not the one to walk out that morning." He was tired of the atmosphere that was now present each time they were close. There was not any other reason in his mind for it and although she was leaving Holby, he did not wish to part on such awful terms.

The pitch and volume of her voice surprised him when she stood up and walked towards the door, "I know! Do you not think I bloody well know that?!" She had not finished her work but had made the mistake of letting her feelings get the better of her once more.

Ric winced as the door slammed behind her, a picture on the wall shook in reaction and threatened to fall, fixing itself seconds later before sit could smash into pieces. He tried to continue with the work at hand for another ten minutes which only resulted in poorly written sentences as his mind wondered why she controlled his thoughts to such a high degree.

Knowing it would be futile he still glanced around the bays on AAU - she would not have stayed on Keller after arguing these days - and then found someone who he hoped would be able to help. Colette Sheward was on the computer as he approached, "Have you seen Serena anywhere?" If anyone were to notice Serena it was this woman as they seemed to have become fairly good friends in recent months.

The dark haired nurse thought for a second before looking apologetically at him, "Nope, sorry. Is she okay?"

"She stormed out after we had a disagreement." He was unsure if she had any knowledge of Serena's plans to relocate so did not go any further.

Colette gave him a sympathetic smile, knowing Serena must have been in a bad mood if she reacted that intensely. Usually she would shout and end up distracting herself with a patient, not disappearing like she had. She knew all about the pregnancy after Serena had underestimated the hospital grapevine and told her not to tell anyone a week later. Colette had nodded her agreement although she already knew what had happened from the admission onwards, a mental note had been made to try to stop the gossip before she got the blame.

Leaving her where she was, Ric exited the ward and considered where she would have gone - having seen that her distinctively coloured car was still in the parking space. He eventually found her in the shelter built for smokers with her head resting back on the glass. There was a cigarette butt still smouldering by her foot which he presumed was hers, realising she must have taken up the habit again enough to have bought her own packet. He could see that there were tracks down her cheeks made by tears that he watched continue to build up and fall.

"I'm sorry." If one of the pair was in the wrong most of the time they would avoid apologising but he knew this was a moment in which he had no idea how to get her to speak. Had he done otherwise he was confident she would launch into her tirade again or actually hit him.

Closing her eyes tightly at his appearance she commented, "Not everything is about the great Ric Griffin."

Colette had tried to phone her but she had declined to answer, knowing that the only reason she would do that instead of paging would be if it was not a ward emergency. After that Serena guessed it would be a matter of time before she was found by the other woman or another. She had no idea which she would have preferred as the one who was only a friend did not know the whole story yet the other who did know, was the person who she was still hugely conflicted over.

"What is wrong?" It made sense that there was more to her attitude than just the situation between them that was now feeling tiresome.

"I'm just being silly." She was annoyed by him but under everything else Ric was the only one she could bear to be this honest with. He knew almost all there was about her and she didn't have many others she could turn to.

Ric sat down next to her, clasping his hands in front of him with his forearms resting on his thighs, in silent confirmation that he was determined to uncover what was troubling. "Serena?"

The tears that remained on her face were brushed away by the back of her hand as she took control of herself, looking quickly at her watch. "It is Eleanor's twenty week scan today, actually right about now. This is happening all too quickly, Ric."

"She's pregnant - the next eighteen years will go fast, or do you not realise how long it has been since you were expecting a child yourself." His own history with his children growing up was not perfect but he still could not believe the current age of each of them and his grandson.

Her concerns had not been voiced to anyone - she even avoided thinking it as much as possible - but if she allowed it to build any more she would lose her ability to function. "What if there is something wrong with the baby? I do not mean because of the spleen removal so you don't have to worry that I will sue you but what if they find a complication?"

"If there is then you both will deal with it as best you can," The conviction in his voice only served as a reminder of why she should try to take on board how he managed to balance any argument, "How long will you be away from Keller for the appointment?"

"That's another thing, she doesn't want me there. Thinks that I would only be my 'usual self' and worry over whatever was said." Ric made an 'ah' expression with his mouth and could tell there has been words had between the females on the matter. He understood the frustration, having relatives in medical scenarios was unthinkable because they knew how it worked and what the long words meant. But he also could tell Serena was trying her utmost to be a good parent.

Taking a large breath in she spoke, "I didn't tell you the truth about Cambridge back in the office. I refused the job last week."

It took a moment for his brain to process the words, "Why?"

Unsure whether he was asking the reason behind the lie or for the act itself she went for the latter, "Eleanor said there was no chance she was moving away from Liam... and I realised I couldn't be happy leaving my mother alone where she is now; saying goodbye to her and certain other people," she subconsciously glanced across to him, "would be a mistake."

He smiled at her without saying anything until, "Who is Liam?"

"Exactly! That is what I asked yet I got yelled at. He is the father and he has been over a few times to our place. They have some theory that the baby brought them back their perfect soulmate. Actually though quite sweet with his 'How are you today, Ms Campbell?', 'Can I help you with anything, Ms Campbell?'."

The young man in question had been on eggshells since Eleanor had told him that he would be accompanying her to the house. The conversations ever since had been stilted and often came to abrupt endings as they reached a topic close to the unborn child. Serena was not certain of how to talk about it as she feared how she may start questioning their disregard for precautions. She believed that if they did as they were then it prevented arguments between herself and Ellie as they tentatively found common ground.

"He calls you by your surname?" He could not imagine any teenager or young person doing so out of personal choice.

"You have to let me have some fun with the boy!"

Ric rolled his eyes back as he laughed, while she smiled sweetly at him, enjoying the sudden civility. Unsure what possessed him to, he reached across and laced his fingers through hers. It was the first contact they had shared since they had danced together and it was more forward than he would usually have been, especially knowing the temper of the woman next to him. Her palm was still on the metal bar that constituted as the seat and it stayed there even after the touch occurred.

They only moved when both their pagers started to beep in unison. Pulling away as she stood up he turned the other way also, neither knowing what there was to say. He tried to disguise a smile while thinking about her decision to stay, regardless whether they returned to being firm friends or not this was music to his ears.

"Guy Self's office too?" He asked, motioning to the number on the small screens.

"He must be wondering why Keller only has two missing consultants on the rota compared to AAU's army - not that it would matter as we would be in the office anyway doing work."

As she quickly raised her eyebrows her mobile alerted her to a new message in her pocket. She took her time to pore over what she was reading which caused Ric to take a step forward.

"Everything okay?"

Looking up at him with a smile she replied, "Yep, it's a text from Eleanor saying all seems to be well. And hurrah love's young dream are having dinner at mine after they pop in and see Edward." Even with the mention of her ex, Ric could see the relief on her face and he was happy for her and her family.

"Do you want to see a picture of the scan?" He moved over to the side of her, not quite touching the other's body but able to feel their body heat. She made the new picture full-screen and held it in front of him, he had to move her position as his glasses were still in the office upstairs but he could see at least the outlines of the shapes.

Neither of them cared to move apart this time while he asked the next question, "How does it feel to look at the person that makes you a grandmother-to-be?"

Her index finger was in between them as soon as he had finished, making her refusal clear, "Shh, we don't say that word please, ever."

"It doesn't mean you are old if that's what you are concerned about. I would testify to that."

"Ric..." Hearing the warning in her voice was overshadowed by the brightness in her eyes.

"I was joking as you know perfectly well." She bit her bottom lip and smirked.

"We should head back inside before he gets security to hunt us down." She was not exactly scared of what would happen if they stayed together there - joking and hinting towards their previous encounters - but on this specific day she chose the side of caution. The thought of an evening talking about Edward was enough to out her off men again.


	13. Messages

**Note:** So, excuse time again, this time my kindle broke with all my documents on them including this, _For Good_ and an unpublished one that I was looking forward to.

* * *

><p>Over a week later Serena stepped in to her house, desperate to simply sit back and relax after a twelve hour shift ending early afternoon. Eleanor was at the dining table with housing forms for the council - Serena had tried to convince them to accept her offer of a deposit for their own place but the young couple were adamant they would do everything themselves.<p>

"Do you want a drink?" She shouted through from the kitchen, spooning instant coffee granules in a cup for herself.

"No."

"Have you taken your medication?" After her operation she was still being monitored and on tablets to stabilise her blood count which was constantly at the forefront of Serena's mind.

"Yes, I am not totally incapable of doing things!" She felt she was in a constant cycle of the same questions from her mother since being in the hospital.

Serena quickly went to the hallway and brought back a carrier bag which she placed on the table next to Eleanor.

"I was passing a shop yesterday and thought you might suit this. It was in the maternity range and probably won't fit you for another month or so... I have the receipt if you don't want it." The last time she bought her clothing - excluding the obligatory socks and pyjamas at Christmas - was in the young woman's early teen years. She had hesitated for a long while over whether it was a good idea but eventually decided it was an olive branch either way.

Looking inside the bag, Eleanor smiled as she noticed it was exactly the style she would have picked. The fabric itself felt beautiful in her fingers and was a deep green summer dress, "Thank you, I'll try it on in a bit. By the way mum, you seem a lot happier these past couple of weeks, it's good to see."

Sitting down opposite, Serena nodded gently, "It has been a strange few months but it has improved significantly."

"You know that guy - whoever it was you were in a state over, it wasn't dad was it?" She recalled the man in question being referred to as 'perfect' which she did not imagine would be the first adjective Serena would use to describe Edward.

"No, your father is an irritation I am becoming more used to by the day. But I wouldn't let myself get involved with him again. It's fine, Ellie, I promise nothing bad happened." She refused to tell Eleanor about Edward kissing her that morning, she knew she had spent a lot of time leading him on in the hospital. It would tarnish the respect he had started to receive from their daughter over how he handled the pregnancy.

Noticing that her mobile was lit up she picked it up and saw it was a message from Ric.

_"Can I leave some of this paperwork on your desk? I am positive you would enjoy completing it more than myself."_

Ric and she were doing well to rebuild the friendship, though their paths had not crossed in person for some days simply because of how the rotas worked. They still watched their words around each other, flirting was minimal as they didn't want to go down memory lane again. However, they were now in the habit of texting the other at some moment during the day, a casual text asking how they were. This ultimately led to them staring at their phones waiting for a reply for what could be hours if a theatre slot was being occupied. There was no specified time for this, no recurring themes of conversation, only light friendly chat.

_"If there is so much as an extra paperclip on my desk you can be AAU lead for a straight fortnight, no help from yours truly."_

Serena had never attracted long-lasting friendships, she did not think that she needed one in her hectic life but now that she had it she was scared to screw it up again.

"What was that?" Eleanor interrupted the silent conversing, as she glanced up after signing the last of the paper pile.

"What?"

Over the phone Serena could brush past subject matters and get away with telling lies about herself, but face-to-face Eleanor was pretty good at reading her. "That little smile. Who are you speaking to?"

Quickly turning the screen off to lock it before Eleanor grabbed it from her hand, Serena looked up, "Nobody." It was a natural response and she knew it wouldn't pass for truth but Ric was a friend, he should not be big enough a deal to mention it to Eleanor.

"Okay," She replied with a disbelieving upward quirk of her eyebrow as she went to find food. "By the way, I could probably guess your phone password within the three chances. You've used the same ones since we set up your first email account."

That much was fact, she realised while typing in her daughter's birthday as she got another text through. Even her work log-in which required stronger passwords was a variation of the same. She grimaced as she attempted to think up something new and meaningful to remember.

Growing up, all Eleanor could remember about her parents relationship was the arguments. That smug smile had never appeared when Serena spoke to her then-husband, even during their brief reconciliation the previous year. This looked too flirtatious to be a friend so someone else had caught her attention. In that moment Eleanor made it her challenge to find out who it was and how serious it was to cause her mum to act in this way.

A thought popped into her brain then, to make the entire task simpler for herself,"Is it alright if Liam comes round in a bit?"

"Yes, will he need a meal?" The last thing she wanted to do was cook but she was determined to be in people's good books. Of course her idea of cooking would be delving into her fridge-freezer to find a microwavable meal.

"Don't worry, we can order in something. I just want to discuss something with him," If she was going to embark on the spying and detection she would need the help of someone she trusted.

* * *

><p>"She doesn't see anyone though! The only place she goes is to work." Eleanor expressed to her boyfriend later that evening.<p>

They were lying fully clothed on top of her bed with her head on his chest. One hand of his was rested on her bump while the other trailed through her long hair.

"Well then it must be someone there, if there is a someone." He did not wish to ruin her excitement but he had to set her up in case there was nothing to be found.

"Oh, there is definitely a someone. You don't know my mum, she is acting strange. There are a couple of men in the hospital that aren't bad but again, these days she wouldn't think it was worth the hassle to mix business and pleasure."

"El, what if it's not a man, maybe that's why she's being so secretive?"

Eleanor began to laugh hard at the suggestion, "God, no woman in her right mind would put up with her! Men are just that little bit easier to win over." Liam pretended to be offended by her comment but forgot about it as she leaned up, turning around and kissed him.

"Do you want me to get to know her better and uncover this mystery for you one evening?"

Looking at his face which made it look upside-down from the lying down position she had returned too, she was a little surprised at his offer. She had never been in such a relationship before and she was still unsure of what she was able to ask from it. "Would you mind?"

"Course not," he muttered with a smile against her lips.

* * *

><p>Realising she was building up a stack of half-empty mugs of coffee Serena decided to call it a night. She was working again in the morning so avoided the wine rack especially as she had been writing budget reports until this point on the laptop - she could not believe how dark it was outside as she had lost track of time. Hearing footsteps on the floor outside the living room she looked up and saw Liam glance in through the open door.<p>

He chose not to ignore her, so entered the room,"Hi Ms Campbell."

"Liam, call me Serena." Ric would be happy to know that she was lightening up with her daughter's life. She was not quite sure why he was back on her mind but the continued texts from the afternoon had been keeping her going.

"How are you?"

She shrugged, "Good, exhausted. Where's Ellie?"

"Having a nap." That was true, she had drifted off shortly after their discussion and he decided to leave her room so as not to disturb her for once - the baby was ensuring she survived on a very short period of sleep most evenings.

"Do you want to change the channel? - there's nothing on but you might like one of the shows."

"I don't watch that much telly to be honest."

"Good to know, you might be able to ween Eleanor off it, there cannot be many shows she hasn't watched by my reckoning."

The conversation was a little stilted but he chose to continue it, "Do you have any plans for your next day off?"

"There is one thing you should learn about me, and that is that I really don't do much on days off."

"Not seeing any friends or anything?"

"My only friends are at work so you see it is a catch-22." She was too tired to care about what she said and as she previously believed, her daughter had found a nice boyfriend.

There would not be an easier moment to pry in to her personal life than this so he bit the bullet, "You know, my boss is single and you would probably get on. I'm sure he'd be willing to take you out one evening."

"No! Sorry, that's so nice of you but if I end up with anyone it should be some dashing surgeon that will flirt using bad anatomy puns. For once I could be with someone who started off as a friend, not someone to jump straight into bed with. I also have a history with lawyers that I do not particularly want to return to, no offence but the ones I've known have been a touch dull." Liam noted what she had said in the hope it would help Eleanor, he didn't know who the the older woman worked with so did not have a clue if she already knew such a person.

"You really do not give a toss what you say, it is quite refreshing actually from my own mum whose only desire is to placate people."

"It has gotten me into a lot of trouble before so I wouldn't go as far as saying it is good."

As he relaxed a little more in present company, she left the room to find her bag so she could put the paperwork away. While gone, her phone came to life and although he thought it rude he glanced at it on the table which was between the two sofas. He heard her returning just as his eyes caught the last line of text,

_"I actually get to see your face tomorrow? Can't wait, I should feel honoured!"_

Regrettably for his story, Liam didn't get to see the name at the top of the message which Eleanor would no doubt berate him for but he would hopefully still get some gratitude. He did however get a glimpse of the smirk Serena gave towards the screen as she read the message.


	14. Mirroring Moments

**Note:** For these last three chapters we enter into simple happy territory so if you're looking for serious drama don't bother.

* * *

><p>Ric perched on the corner of her desk, deciding at the next lull in their discussion that he would have to pull a chair across if they were to carry on. As he allowed Serena to write out some notes by hand, he hastily brought the black leather seat from behind the other desk and proceeded to watch as she made illegible marks on the folder.<p>

"Eleanor's going to be having a girl, they only just told told me." Serena had assumed the couple had not wished to find out the sex of the unborn child at the twenty week scan but for some reason they had instead been waiting weeks until this morning where she was in a worse mood than normal because a storm had kept her awake most of the night.

Ric and Serena were becoming used to having these private briefings about anything new - whether personal or work related - at some point during a shared shift. She didn't know if he was even interested in her life any more but she needed somebody to talk to and he seemed to be around a lot of the time. He was in his blue scrubs still during his day his on Keller while she had spent most of it hiding in the warmth of the office, trying not to fall asleep after the restless night.

"Another Campbell female, sure the world can handle that?"

She put on the most outraged expression that she could muster before breaking into a smile, "Technically it won't be a Campbell."

With a small shrug he responded with a hint of humour in his voice, "Technically she will still have some of your DNA coursing through her body."

"Your words wound me," she said, kicking him gently.

Knowing it was not necessary to win her over as they were only kidding around with the other, he felt the need to say a variation of what he had wanted to for longer than he cared to recall. "If she takes after you in the appearance department - maybe not so much the continuous sarcasm - she won't be short of a date when she gets older."

"Oi, you will be ancient by that time so don't get any ideas! Meals on wheels will bypass you because of your advancing years."

"That is ridiculous, and is the wit a natural thing or do you actually have to try?... Anyway, if I ever do have the pleasure of meeting her she'll probably guess I already have feelings for her gran-" She silenced him with a pointed finger until he began again, "Sorry. Let me restart, I already have feelings for you."

He was unsure if he had read her correctly and that it was the possible term 'grandmother' which had ruffled her feathers. The slight blush that coloured her cheeks and the quick look to the floor coupled with the bite to her bottom lip convinced him he was right.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" Whispering her response she couldn't bring herself to catch his eye with a smirk as she usually would, in case he dropped her from such a height.

"It's worth a shot."

Taking a deep breath to get over her surprise, she quickly glanced up again and grinned at the similar movement his mouth had made. Until that moment, Serena believed he liked her enough to sleep with her but to hear - even after all the stunts she had pulled - that he felt more shocked her to her core. Her own desire for him had only intensified since their reconciliation yet she had been able to pretend their was nothing different. However at this sudden admission she had a chance, if she threw this away there would be no going back. She was more than lucky to be given this opportunity after their history and she still regretted that stupidity.

"I think, no, I know I'm in love with you. The trip to America made me recognise that you are the closest thing I could get to knowing a great man. There was even a guy over there who was young, kind, shared my beliefs about hospital management, yet all I could think about was you and how you would just sit and laugh or argue until blue in the face over what I was saying. If I had continued to think about it there - instead of Ellie ruining it - I would have accepted the fact a lot sooner. I apologise for what I did."

"You don't have to, especially not now," He told her again, feeling this would be a recurring theme in their future - whatever that may be - which he would have to assure her that the past would stay there. Moving forward slowly they could not break eye contact in contrast to how they were barely five minutes prior. Serena leaned in first, their lips touching in the lightest of manners as her hands travelled to the back of his head, making herself sure that this was truly occurring.

Her mobile rang shortly after their kiss deepened further and she tried to ignore it until Ric pulled back and gave her a look. Sighing as she tried to find the phone in her bag which was on the floor after having been knocked off the back of her chair, she saw the name of her daughter.

"What?" Serena snapped down the line. At this moment not even labour would lessen her irritation.

"Sorry, no need to shout, have I interrupted something?"

Serena had been blissfully calm until the incessant tinny sound of the ringtone, almost to the point of nodding off mid-snog but now she was far too awake. "No, of course not. I'm at work in my office."

She could see the person in the room with her was turning to his desk so pulled him back by his arm and ran her finger down his cheek as she held conversation with her daughter. Ric kissed her fingertips after her thumb ran across his lips, their sitting positions limiting what he could actually do.

"I was just wondering if you would be home tonight because I will get round to making dinner soon?"

"Why would I be anywhere else?" Serena asked while Ric's hand moved up her thigh just enough to get her attention. She presumed her daughter was also being distracted by her male friend at the same time so she did not feel too bad laying her hand on Ric's chest, her finger drawing a line down v-shaped cut of his scrubs. "A home-cooked meal, what have I done to deserve that?"

"The baby must be trying to get on that very small good side you have."

"By getting me fatter?" She watched as Ric shook his head softly, she doubted she would get used to how he looked at her so affectionately that it was as though the flaws she had didn't exist to him. If she thought about it in depth she knew that he had tried to convey the same for a long time now, and not only when they had slept together.

"I should be home by about half six. By the way, Eleanor, I don't think I was that supportive this morning when you told me you're having a daughter. I was more than grumpy," she covered the mouthpiece and muttered to the man in front of her 'almost up to your level', "I am going to spoil her rotten."

"I know you will. We weren't going to tell anyone but it kind of slipped out. So, are you busy at work?"

"Yes, sorry darling, but I am. We'll chat tonight."

"Liam will no doubt pop by but I'm sure we can fit in a girly moment."

"Yeah, of course. I really have to go," Serena said, trying to hide that she was with someone.

* * *

><p>Although Eleanor and Liam were in the house alone they enjoyed retreating to her bedroom as it was much more comfortable. They didn't hide their relationship from Serena but he did prefer to make an appearance after she was out of the house to prevent any small-talk conversations that they mutually despised.<p>

Throwing her phone on to the bedside table once more the young female laid back against his chest as he turned the volume up on the television.

"That was really weird. She was annoyed that I had called but was all sweetness and light as the chat continued - it's usually the other way round with her."

"Maybe she was getting off with her mystery bloke."

"She's at work, her sacred place where she dislikes me being present, she wouldn't tarnish it like that." Eleanor looked up as her boyfriend as he kissed her passionately.

"I am pretty sure I heard a man laughing at one point."

"Liam, you were listening in via the other side of my phone, I don't think that's the most reliable information." Eleanor was as sceptical as her mother at times and would not believe that he had in fact heard just that. When Serena had grabbed Ric to be close again he had been taken aback - which was how her fingers had ended up on his mouth at that time.

"If she is still there then we have some time to ourselves…" He muttered as he shifted above her so that they could both be comfortable as they became intimate. The expanding six month bump was a slight hindrance but they knew they would not harm the baby with their actions.

* * *

><p>"She thinks I am totally out of touch," Serena muttered afterwards, "her boyfriend is right there with her yet she claims she doesn't know if he will be there tonight... Ric, this is going to sound weird but can we do this whole thing slowly? I know we've already seen each other stark naked but maybe we could hold off on that for a tiny amount of time." They had returned to kissing as soon as Serena tried to make an exit from the phone call but she mumbled this as he pressed his mouth to her jaw.<p>

His hand stalled on her thigh again as he looked at her seriously, "I don't think you are _easy_, just so you know, I realise that night had several root causes. But if you wish me to sweep you off on dates and dinners for months then fine by me."

"Really? Thank you, although now you've promised I expect the nicest of dates and if you can't cook then that's okay but just take me to restaurants - I don't find either any more romantic than the alternate so choose. As for dates, make it something that we might both actually enjoy, do not try to simply impress me." To silence her briefly he caught her lips with his own which she lost herself in quickly.

"By the way, should I be making notes on your rules?" Her glare immediately softened at his comment, knowing he was not making any harm by it. "You can decide on our first date so that I have a base-line and you will be able to tell me how difficult it is to please you, Serena."

"Simple. Tomorrow, we both finish late afternoon, let's go for one drink in Albie's then I will take you to a little tapas place I know." She responded, touching her lips to his every few words.

"Why did I not guess it would start there? I should probably go and see how our ward is, I only planned to be gone two or three minutes."

"Our ward? Well done, you are growing ever closer to acknowledging it is my ward. If only you had time, I'm all flustered now." Serena replied, jokingly fanning her face as he left the room both with large smiles plastered on their faces.


	15. Home

**Note:** Finally back! Only one more chapter after this so enjoy! I have more fic plans for this pair though, don't worry.

* * *

><p>They had kept to their agreement of taking it slowly for the two subsequent dates until she asked him to stay after having a meal at her house. Eleanor was not going to be back that evening and Serena found herself not wanting to say goodbye to him. Ric had been visibly wary but she had taken it slowly, seducing and reassuring him until they fell on to her bed. Both had been nervous but only had to bring back all the disappointment they had endured during their fall-out and knew they didn't want to be anywhere else.<p>

With the meal they had drank a couple of glasses of wine each but the only effect beyond a slight ease to their thoughts was an unintended fit of giggles from Serena as he removed her various layers of clothing. She attempted to muffle it against his shoulder and had to repeat several times that she did love him and that it simply felt strange that they had already done all this yet were terrified still. Giving herself a mental shake she had pressed their lips together fiercely as her hands travelled southward to his belt. Any laughter after that was shared mutually and smirks held off until they were sated and staring at the other, finally allowing themselves to enjoy that moment.

It was now a month later and because of the roles they held in the hospital they hardly saw each other but it was working for them. When they were together they were not a couple that would end up in bed every time - yes, they had excellent hours doing exactly that but they also liked just being a couple. It was due to this that they were in the supermarket buying whatever she thought was on her list which was helpfully still on the coffee table in her house. Her phone rang in her pocket as she pointed to the correct brand of bread that he was reaching for.

"Hi darling," Ric left her to find some things he recalled her mentioning so she had some privacy to whom he could only assume was Eleanor.

He found her in the same place a few minutes later as she came to the end of the call, "Eleanor and Liam decided not to give me any peace and are back at the house, begging me to collect them bits and pieces." She explained with a sigh, wishing plans would be kept to.

"I'll keep you company going round here before heading back to mine then."

"Are you not coming over tonight?" Serena asked, trying to sound calm and unaffected but inside she was a little gutted.

"I didn't think you would want me to now." He replied honestly with a glance down to her phone, making it clear over his reasoning.

"If we are serious about us then she will find out eventually. Anyway, I want to be selfish and have you spend the night." She said and kissed him softly on the mouth with a hand on his cheek. She could happily stay like that for days, regardless of being in a public place, she adored how secure she felt when connected to him in whatever way.

"They want me to bring her back ice-cream, do you want some?" Serena was already running through flavours in her head for herself.

"No, I'm not hugely keen on it." He watched as she turned to him with a look of disbelief on her face, as though she couldn't comprehend the fact.

"How are we even compatible?"

Trying to steer the attention away from himself he asked about the easiest topic these days, "How are her cravings?"

"They don't seem to be that bad from what I've seen. Compared to what I would want at 3am during my pregnancy I think she has got off too lightly."

"What like?"

"Cornflakes with everything, I haven't been able to bear the sight of them since. Edward used to hate how many empty boxes there would be in the bin at the end of the week." Neither minded when the other mentioned their ex-partners by name, they knew they both came with a history and more than a bit of baggage. They were fine with it because it resulted in where they were now and who they had become. "And don't bloody say that you want cornflakes for breakfast because they're not going anywhere near me."

* * *

><p>After an hour of debating what to have for dinner they were entering her house where they could hear the living room TV on at practically full volume so Serena led him there, he knew the way around her house but she could sense this was her part of their relationship to handle. She had intended to sit Ellie down and tell her but now the opportunity to surprise her daughter had presented itself she couldn't resist lacing her fingers through his as they walked through the doorway.<p>

It took a few seconds for the girl to take in the sight and her eyes fixed on Ric. "Hello there, mum didn't say she was bringing company," She tipped her head back and looked up at Liam, "This is Ric Griffin, he works on the same ward as my mum when she isn't signing off e-mails as deputy of the place."

Ric quickly raised his brow at Serena, trying to hide a smirk, "She still begins and ends most conversations with a reminder of her title."

Eleanor silently refused to move, having taken an hour to finally get comfortable by lying on her back with her head on his lap, a bowl of crisps resting on her very large stomach. "Liam," The young male introduced himself, reaching over to shake hands as their respective partners smiled at the scene.

"I guessed as much, I've heard your name mentioned a couple of times. Congratulations on the upcoming little one, been in your shoes a couple of times." Ric said while hearing Serena guffaw behind him at his understatement. He then picked up a couple of the shopping bags and gave Serena some time with the people close to her, nudging the door shut as he went.

As soon as he was gone from view, Eleanor managed to lift herself to a sitting position and grinned at her mother who was leaning against the couch arm, "Are you... Is he the guy?"

"Ric and I are something, yes, but what do you mean by 'the guy'?"

"The one who has made you act weird for the past year?"

"It has not been a year. We've only been dating a couple of months."

Eleanor and Serena had spent so many years with only the other for company that the younger woman knew that something had been different long before she got pregnant but she had never identified it. Now she understood - she had seen how her mother and the man in question used to rile each other but there had been a softness in their eyes when they shared a line of sight.

"But more happened and if it didn't then you have been pining for him during those months." She did not believe they had been together all that time - especially after the state of Serena following the pregnancy reveal but on this particular night from the little she had witnessed they seemed content.

"I have not been pining for anybody!" Even now, after entering into their relationship, she refused to accept she had ever been that significantly altered because of her feelings for Ric.

"Ladies, do you want the ice-cream put in the freezer for a little while?" He hadn't wanted to interrupt but he could hear her voice rising and wanted to make sure it wasnt going bad.

"No, I actually bought it so I could eat it melted," Serena called through sarcastically before turning back to the young couple, "I should probably go and help him since he's getting a bit old."

"I'm not deaf though."

Reaching the kitchen her mouth dropped open at the state of the room - any previous time she had invited Ric over she had ensured the house looked presentable enough, now it looked like all the cupboards had been emptied on to the worktops. Ric did not seem to bat an eyelid as she yelled to her daughter, "Hey! What is with all the dirty dishes?"

"We were going to do it later, once you had eaten."

Serena felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and she felt her blood pressure lower instantly, "Do they think I would believe that?"

Ric smiled with a shrug, "What do you need done?" He could see her staring at the pile of plates and knew she wanted rid of them.

"Don't bother, honestly just grab the wine and relax through in the front room."

"With two teenagers? Not a chance."

"He's in his twenties."

"Still a slight generation gap there."

"Scaredy-cat." She commented, before leaving his embrace and moving to the sink.

"Or maybe there is just someone in this house I would prefer to be with."

"You are such an awful charmer."

"I suppose you could dry these." A tea-towel was thrown in his direction which he only just managed to catch before kissing the base of her neck as he joined her.

Meanwhile, in the other room Liam was looking at his girlfriend with a smug expression on his face, "I told you it would be someone from work."

"No need to be arrogant. Ric is nice, he was the one who told me I was having the kid."

"So I can blame him a bit?" He joked, stroking her hand as it found his on the chair.

"No! I don't know the full story but I can guess he and my mum went through a rough patch when she found out he hid my news from her."

* * *

><p>As they neared the bottom of the pile Serena flicked some water at his face, getting bored of the task at hand. What she hadn't thought about was the comeback would be - she usually assumed he wouldn't rise to the silliness she occasionally annoyed him with. However, this time it resulted in him placing one of his hands in the full sink and turning towards her, playful challenge shining in his eyes. She backed away, shaking her head, soft bursts of laughter being emitted as he took a step nearer.<p>

"Don't you-" Before she finished, the palms of his hands were already on her cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss as the water dripped down the front of her shirt and on to the floor. The protests and squeals she made ebbed away as their breath mingled and their tongues brushed against the other.

Eventually they broke apart, her signature glare appearing within seconds, "Now I'm going to have to go upstairs and change."

Pressing his mouth against the corner of her lips he muttered suggestively, "Do you need any help with that?" The earlier hesitation he voiced about being in the same house as her family had disappeared as she had made him feel like part of the normal interior - a part that she was more than affectionate with than others.

"Definitely not but there is a mop in that cupboard so you can make sure this floor is dry." She responded, patting his chest as she left him captivated.

By the time Serena reappeared he had cleared up the kitchen completely and poured them glasses of the red wine she had already told him was tonight's pick. He had offered some to Liam but in solidarity with Eleanor he wasn't drinking alcohol so the three were sitting in a comfortable silence.

Serena sat down next to Ric wearing the same jeans as earlier but instead of a blouse it was a black vest top with tiny straps which would usually be a base layer of her clothing. He was also quite sure that this was one she had not used for work when he had been on shift or else he would have remembered - flaunting her figure was not something she did often and this was more low-cut than he expected. Regardless of how intimately he had seen her he couldn't take his eyes off her as he put an arm around her shoulders.

She placed a hand on his thigh, kissing his cheek before asking about the television, "What are we watching?"

"I have no idea."

Looking at him, Serena rolled her eyes when she saw where his were directed, "You've surely seen plenty with your marriage history? It's a summer night and therefore too warm for long-sleeves."

When replying, Ric lowered his voice so as not to be overheard while they continued, "And really, any other material by the looks of it."

"Are you complaining because I can easily go back up there?" To be honest, Serena had chosen it specifically to tease him since they would not be having the fun they had anticipated for a couple of hours no doubt.

Serena subtly inched her hand higher up his leg before they were chastised by her daughter, "We were having a nice quiet movie night and then you pair act like your on heat."

"Well, we weren't planning on quiet movie time so you should have considered that I might have plans."

"I really do not want to know your plans and after however long I've had to put up with 'I never get the chance to be with a guy' forgive me for the presumption you don't just bring blokes here," she said with a wink towards Ric, not meaning anything mean to either of them.

"If I ever complain about seeing you then there will be something wrong." He said, his hand resting on her hip as his thumb ran over her waist.

"I would say ditto but I have worked hard to develop a skill of pissing you off."

"I feel sick and it is not the baby's fault," They heard Eleanor complain as she laid back on Liam, while glancing at each other and tried in vain to focus on the film.

Within a half hour they were back in the kitchen without any prying eyes as they began to make dinner for themselves, already having decided to take it upstairs to her office or bedroom because teen movies were not of their interest. Cooking however had taken a back seat as they pressed one another against worktops, enjoying the freedom they now had in the house to show how they felt for their partner.


	16. Future

**Note:** Last chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it, or at least I've done well to bore you for these chapters. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p>Allowing the scrub nurse to end the call, Serena requested another number to be dialled prompted by the one received two minutes prior, "Could you get Mr Griffin on speakerphone please? He should be in AAU's consultant office."<p>

She continued to search for a tear in the vascular epithelium of a patient on the operating table, it felt like hours before she eventually heard his familiar voice.

"Ric, Serena here, how busy is it where you are?"

He could hear the noises of various machines so presumed he was not only talking to her, but they had always had banter between them regardless of who was nearby, "Well, a certain deputy CEO has left a pile of electives for me to sign off on but other than that, our juniors are handling the ward sufficiently."

"Any chance you fancy doing a bit of surgery?" She knew she should probably be discussing this with Guy Self but he was one of the last people she cared to speak with. He tolerated Ric - surprisingly she hadn't allowed the CEO to find out they were in a relationship as she liked having a secret upper hand when she and Guy were disagreeing - so he could explain it calmly when she wasn't in theatre.

"Why?"

"A simple yes or no would have been enough. Ellie's in labour and I still have an hour or so left of this op." There would no doubt be the point made that she should have called Raff first but Ric was the one she trusted most with patients under the knife. Only a few years ago, had Eleanor been not been fully dilated whilst she was so close to the end of an operation she would have risked finishing her job. Now though her family was increasingly at the forefront of her mind - it had taken her mother passing away and worrying recently about Eleanor to realise work was important but she preferred the people she was inescapably linked to.

"Could you not have said that to start with?"

"I was asking if the world could spare you!"

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"Good." Although she loved him their mutual ability to wind the other up could be tiresome.

Serena met him in the scrub room, having left Dominic holding the fort as they switched over.

"Three weeks early, I like this kid's promptness. Unlike its mother who has been here for most of the morning but chose to only have me involved at the latest opportunity," She could hear herself rambling on but the excitement of the situation carried her through until she saw him smirk, "Thanks."

He nodded, "I'll find you when I'm done."

"I mean it, thank you for taking over."

"No problem," he said with a smile as she quickly kissed his cheek. When gossip got out about their relationship he knew the comments that they'd receive, or more to the point what people would say to Serena, about his history but she knew it all. He had told her as much as he cared to recall and she hadn't ran away screaming, although had taken a long time to mock the numbers and some situations. She was something quite special, the exact opposite of they kind of woman he thought would be his endgame partner. Shaking his head to get back to the job at hand he pushed open the swing door into the sterile world that was hospital surgery.

* * *

><p>Serena had decided to quickly change in to regular clothing and took an alternate route to avoid running into any other staff, so was slightly later than she could have been. Of course when she arrived, somehow her ex-husband was already standing there with his smug grin stuck on his face. Eleanor had always been a daddy's girl even when she realised how much of a prat he was. He had probably been there all day and no doubt was the encouragement behind her not being asked along earlier.<p>

She ran her hand up her daughter's arm in a vain attempt to soothe but instead got a couple of painfully yelled-out expletives directed at her as the next contraction hit. Rolling her eyes she ignored Edward as much as humanly possible and smiled at Liam - whose hand already looked close to breaking from the pressure Ellie was squeezing it with. Apparently the midwife believed she was ready to begin delivering the baby which Eleanor was staunchly denying.

"Where's Ric?" Liam asked over the noise - he could tell she did not want to be here alone.

She smiled in gratitude, knowing he could tell what was wrong, "I got him to stitch up my patient."

"What's he got to do with anything?" Serena groaned as she heard the older male's voice, wishing Edward would stop claiming to be interested in her life when all he wanted was a bit of fun and a bed to sleep in.

Glancing up at the face she used to know so well she replied, "I thought that you would have been the first person to find out after Eleanor. We're a couple these days."

"Again?"

Serena had almost forgot about the various times she and Ric used each other as dates, particularly where Edward would also be present - none of which Eleanor knew about.

"We were just friends, we helped when there was nobody else." Thinking back on it now, although those nights had not always been the most pleasant they would never have got to know the other quite as closely without them. "Now we're more than happy."

The midwife returned and told both Serena and Edward that they were to leave as their daughter only wanted her boyfriend present, Serena tried to reason with Ellie but it was futile. She wished she could sneak up to her office but the thought of missing any development down here caused her to sit in a room with a man she knew was undressing her in his mind.

* * *

><p>Ric took two hours to complete the surgery - not at all shocked that she had underestimated the remaining work - and went straight to maternity. He caught sight of them immediately and saw a cot on wheels meaning Eleanor must have had her baby. He was about to join the small group when he noticed that Edward had his hand dangerously low on Serena's back. She had told him about the incident with Edward but it didn't make watching him be close to her any easier.<p>

Looking at her watch she sighed inwardly, she wanted to share this with Ric. He should have been here by now - the patient he was working on was least of her concern, she just wanted him. And for Edward to get his bloody hand off her, she was tired of slapping it away.

Ric knew he was overreacting but he didn't want to be with her ex, as much as he cared about Eleanor watching someone touch up the woman loved was too much. The younger Campbell was sound asleep by the time he returned half an hour later and Edward was thankfully nowhere to be seen. He had calmed down while walking around the hospital grounds but considering Serena had admitted to kissing Edward back that morning, it still unsettled him that she may not have bothered where his hand was earlier. Serena stood as soon as she became aware of his presence but he first turned to Liam - who looked exhausted also,

"Hello, sorry I couldn't get down sooner, her mother made me do all the scheduled theatre for her."

"It was one patient." She muttered before softly kissing his lips.

"Was it a girl after all?" He continued speaking to the new dad, feeling Serena brush against him as she ensured Eleanor's bag had all the necessities in it.

"Yes, she is gorgeous. Had to go into an incubator though, poor thing." He answered with a yawn and rub to his eyes, Eleanor's labour began at four in the morning and it was now almost sixteen hours of shouting and crying later.

"Get yourself a sleep, you will cherish every minute of it when you have two females after your attention soon enough." Eleanor had secured a council house that she and the baby would be moving into within the month - the plan was for Liam to be as present as he could be but they still were not ready to properly move in together. Serena had meanwhile moved some of her clothing to Ric's place so that both couples and the new mother and baby could spend some time alone until the move.

"Do you want to see the little munchkin?" Ric watched her eyes light up at the thought of showing off the new addition. The Serena he first met would have denied she could ever be so excited over a healthy human who didn't need any experimental 3D-scanning-included surgery.

"She should only be here for a couple of days, her organs seem to have developed nicely even though she is under the 36 week guideline for being premature."

In the neonatal ward she led him over to the most awake of the newborns. They expected her to be small because Eleanor was slim yet it always surprised him how such a little thing would grow over the years. The incubator didn't have a top to it as the baby was not hugely dependent upon it. Serena rested her forearms on the edge and ran a finger across the tiny toes as Ric stood opposite.

"Hi again, you probably don't remember but I am your very young grandmother. This is Ric, your mission for when we are forced to look after you is to annoy him to the maximum. Except if we're asleep because sleep or really anything in our bedroom is very important."

They stared at the girl as she moved around the entire small area, seemingly trying to get comfortable - Ric felt that must be a genetic trait as Serena did the same whether awake or asleep. "You were longer than I expected." She had noticed on the ward that he had not directed a single sentence towards only her and wanted to know why.

"I went to check on Keller... You seemed fine playing happy families." Serena caught his insinuation and felt her defensive anger rising until she looked up. He was hurting more than she had seen him since the days following their first night.

"You saw Edward?"

"Ric, he means nothing to me," she promised, lacing her fingers through in reassurance. "Do you think I would have put up with you all this time if I wanted to go back and be with him? I gave in that morning because I thought I had royally lost you which was breaking my heart. What was worse was that I didn't even know that was the problem because I couldn't accept I had fell on love with you ages ago. I don't want a life with him ever again, I want our life with our ridiculous expanding family."

She moved around the incubator and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She was pleased when she felt Ric's hands on her hips, his fingers trailing along the hem of her blouse. Excluding a nurse checking one of the tiny babies they were by themselves in the room so he pressed his mouth against hers, aiming for a quick kiss but being kept there by her hand in the back of his head.

When she eventually had to pull away he raised an eyebrow to her, "Are we sure we want one of your granddaughter's first hours to involve us acting like this?"

"True," she continued to nibble his bottom lip before he stepped back.

"When we get home," He suggested, their hands still entwined as he dragged them back to Eleanor's daughter. Serena would probably want to stay until Eleanor woke up so that she could say goodbye - and get another sneaky meeting with the child - whilst he planned to do more work. They didn't need to be in each other's pockets but they enjoyed the knowledge that when they did get home it would be to their lover.

"We are going to leave you alone for a while. I'm sure your mummy or daddy will be around soon but you can get a break from your crazy granny."

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me Ellie was pregnant."

"We are not starting that again. We can't change it now and ultimately it all led to this lovely situation we find ourselves in." They were already by the doors as they continued to debate their history. To an outsider it would seem wholly appropriate that this was how their relationship was introduced to the latest member of their family. It was exactly how they had been and no doubt would continue to be - forever pretending they couldn't bear the other, only for their arguments to highlight that they actually felt the same about most things.


End file.
